El Libro sin Nombre
by Aleti2015
Summary: Dicen que todos los que leyeron el libro sin nombre están muertos. La amnésica y sexy Erza Scarlet, el boxeador Jellal Fernández, el criminal Gray Fullbuster, dos monjes karatekas, un asesino vestido de Elvis Presley, dos policías despistados y muchos delincuentes te acompañarán por las violentas calles de Santa Mondega. Kid Bourbon regresó y busca algo. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ando con tiempo libre y decidi subir este fic prácticamente es un copiar/pegar adaptado a los personajes de FT el LIBRO SIN NOMBRE de Anónimo.**

**Si les gusta comenten**

**Primero la sinopsis:**

**Querido lector,**

**Durante siglos una librería perdida en el mundo ha**

**escondido un secreto. En sus estantes hay un misterioso**

**libro sin nombre ni autor. Quien lo lee… acaba muerto.**

**¡Sólo las almas puras pueden ver las páginas de este**

**libro! Ahora es tu turno. Cada página que pases, cada**

**capítulo que leas, te acercará al final. Vendrá la**

**oscuridad, y con ella grandes males. Pero tranquilo, no**

**estás solo. La amnésica y sexy Erza Scarlet, el boxeador Jellal Fernández,**

**el criminal Gray Fullbuster, dos monjes karatekas, un asesino**

**vestido de Elvis Presley, dos policías despistados y**

**muchos delincuentes te acompañarán por las violentas**

**calles de Santa Mondega. Pronto, un eclipse solar sumirá**

**a la ciudad en la oscuridad más absoluta… Dicen que Kid**

**Bourbon ha vuelto y que busca una misteriosa piedra.**

**Las personas que han leído El libro sin nombre están muertas.**

**La única forma de saber por qué es leerlo tú mismo…**

**¡Suerte!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Elfman se propuso ignorar a su nuevo cliente, pretendiendo no haberlo visto. Por supuesto, una vez que el hombre habló, tuvo que ceder en su empeño.

—Camarero, ponme un bourbon.

El hombre no levantó la vista. Había pedido la bebida sin siquiera dirigirse a Elfman, y como no se había quitado la capucha, no era posible decir si era tan desagradable como parecía. Tenía una voz muy ronca. (En esos lugares, la maldad se juzgaba por el nivel de ronquera.) Con eso en mente, Elfman tomó un vaso de Whisky razonablemente limpio y se acercó al hombre. Depositó el vaso en la pegajosa superficie de la barra, justo frente al desconocido, y se permitió echar un vistazo a la cara encapuchada. Pero la sombra de la capucha era demasiado profunda para distinguir nada, y no iba a correr el riesgo de que lo sorprendiera mirando.

—Con hielo… —murmuró el hombre. En realidad, era más bien un susurro áspero. Con una mano, Elfman buscó algo bajo la barra y sacó una botella medio llena etiquetada como bourbon; luego tomó dos cubitos con la otra. Dejando caer el hielo en el vaso, empezó a servir la bebida. Llenó la mitad y puso la botella en la barra.

—Son tres dólares.

—¿Tres dólares?

—Sí.

—Llena el vaso.

Desde que el hombre entrara en el bar se hizo el silencio, excepto el ventilador del techo, que parecía más ruidoso. Elfman, evitando todo contacto visual, tomó la botella de nuevo y llenó el vaso hasta arriba. El desconocido le tendió un billete de cinco dólares.

—Quédate con el cambio.

El camarero dio media vuelta y marcó la venta en la caja registradora. Pero los pequeños sonidos de la transacción se vieron interrumpidos por palabras. A sus espaldas, escuchó la voz de Zero, uno de sus clientes más desagradables. Era una voz bastante ronca, en comparación con otras.

—¿Qué te trae a nuestro bar, desconocido? ¿Qué buscas?

Zero compartía mesa con otros dos hombres, a pocos metros del desconocido. Era un rufián seboso y sin afeitar, igual que la mayoría de los delincuentes del bar. E, igual que los demás, llevaba una pistola colgando en su costado y ansiaba cualquier excusa para desenfundarla. Todavía en la caja registradora detrás de la barra, Elfman respiró hondo y se preparó para lo inevitable. Zero era un criminal famoso, culpable de casi cualquier crimen imaginable. Violación, incendios provocados, robo, asesinato de policías… Lo que se quiera: Zero los había cometido todos. No pasaba un día sin que hiciera algo que pudiera mandarlo a la cárcel. Hoy no era distinto. Ya había atracado a tres hombres a punta de pistola, y ahora, tras gastar sus «ganancias» en cerveza, buscaba pelea. Al darse la vuelta, Elfman vio que el desconocido no se había movido ni había probado su bebida. Y por unos segundos espantosamente largos, no había respondido a la pregunta de Zero. Elfman recordaba que, en una ocasión, éste había disparado a un hombre en la rodilla, tan sólo porque no le había contestado con suficiente rapidez. Así que suspiró de alivio cuando, por fin, antes de que Zero preguntara por segunda vez, el hombre decidió contestar.

—No estoy buscando problemas.

Zero sonrió amenazadoramente y gruñó:

—Yo soy el problema, y parece que me has encontrado.

El hombre encapuchado no reaccionó. Se quedó sentado en la barra, absorto en su bebida. Zero se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él. Se recostó en la barra junto al recién llegado, y con una mano le quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto el rostro de rasgos finos, sin afeitar, de un treintañero de cabello rubio. El joven tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, probablemente a causa de una resaca o de un sueño de borrachera.

—Quiero saber qué haces aquí —exigió Zero—. Al parecer, esta mañana llegó a la ciudad un desconocido que se cree un tipo duro. ¿Tú te crees un tipo duro?

—No soy un tipo duro.

—Entonces toma tu abrigo y vete a la mierda.

Como orden, ésta tenía sus limitaciones, ya que el desconocido no se había quitado la capa. El rubio consideró la sugerencia de Zero; luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Conozco a ese desconocido —dijo con voz ronca—, y sé por qué está aquí. Te lo contaré todo si me dejas en paz.

Zero esbozó una sonrisa debajo del bigote sucio. Se volvió para observar a su público: los veinte clientes seguían sentados a sus mesas, atentos a la escena. La sonrisa de Zero sirvió para reducir la tensión, aunque todos sabían que pronto su ánimo volvería a ensombrecerse. Después de todo, se hallaban en el Tapioca.

—¿Qué os parece, muchachos? ¿Dejamos que el rubiales nos cuente una historia?

Se oyó un coro de afirmaciones y un tintineo de vasos. Zero rodeó los hombros del desconocido y lo hizo girar en el asiento.

—Vamos, rubiales, háblame de ese desconocido. ¿Qué busca en mi ciudad?

La voz de Zero sonó burlona, aunque no pareció molestar al hombre, el cual empezó a hablar.

—Esta mañana, yo estaba en un bar a un par de kilómetros, y este tipo entró y pidió una bebida.

—¿Cómo era?

—Al principio no se le veía la cara porque usaba una capucha. Pero entonces alguien se le acercó y se la quitó.

Zero dejó de sonreír. Sospechaba que el hombre se estaba burlando de él, así que presionó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Y qué sucedió después? —preguntó, amenazador.

—El desconocido, que tenía buen aspecto, se tomó la bebida de un trago, sacó el arma y mató a todos los imbéciles del bar… excepto a mí y al camarero.

—Espera… —dijo Zero, suspirando por los sucios agujeros de su nariz—. Puedo comprender que quisiera conservar vivo al camarero, pero no veo ninguna razón para que no te matara.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no me mató?

Zero desenfundó la pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a la mejilla del hombre.

—Exacto. Quiero saber por qué ese hijo de puta no te mató.

El desconocido miró a Zero, ignorando el revólver en su cabeza.

—No me mató porque quería que viniera a este antro de mierda y encontrara a un gilipollas llamado Zero.

A Zero no se le escapó el énfasis en la palabra «gilipollas» Sin embargo, pese a la sorpresa con que recibió semejante afirmación, se mantuvo bastante tranquilo, al menos para lo que era habitual en él.

—Yo soy Zero. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Eso no importa.

Los dos delincuentes que estaban sentados a la mesa de Zero se levantaron. Ambos dieron un paso al frente, listos para respaldar a su amigo.

—Es importante porque dicen que este tipo se hace llamar Kid Bourbon —masculló Zero—. Tú estás bebiendo bourbon, ¿no es así?

El rubiales observó a los dos amigos de Zero. Luego volvió a mirar a lo largo del cañón del arma de Zero.

—¿Sabes por qué lo llaman Kid Bourbon? —preguntó.

—Sí —intervino uno de los amigos de Zero, a sus espaldas—. Dicen que cuando bebe bourbon, se vuelve loco y mata a quien tenga delante. Dicen que es invencible y que sólo el Diablo puede eliminarlo.

—Es cierto —dijo el desconocido—, Kid Bourbon los mata a todos. En cuanto se toma un trago, se pone a disparar… Al parecer, el bourbon le da una fuerza especial. Y yo debería saberlo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Zero presionó la boca de la pistola contra la sien del hombre.

—Bebe tu bourbon.

El desconocido se volvió en su asiento para mirar hacia la barra y tomó su bebida. Siguiendo sus movimientos, Zero continuó presionando el arma contra su cabeza.

Detrás de la barra, Elfman retrocedió varios pasos, esperando mantenerse fuera del alcance de la sangre o los sesos que pudieran volar en su dirección. O tal vez la bala perdida… Observó cómo el desconocido levantaba el vaso. Con los nervios, cualquier hombre habría derramado media bebida, pero no aquel tipo. El desconocido era tan frío como el hielo en su vaso. Se le tenía que reconocer eso. Pero ahora todos los clientes del Tapioca estaban en pie y se esforzaban por ver la escena, pistola en mano. Todos ellos presenciaron cómo el desconocido levantaba el vaso hacia su rostro, inspeccionando el contenido. Un hilo de sudor resbalaba por la parte externa del vaso. Era un sudor real. Tal vez perteneciera a la mano de Elfman, o a la del último usuario del vaso. El hombre parecía observarlo, esperando a que se deslizara lo suficiente para no tener que probarlo. Al final, cuando la gota de sudor estaba lo bastante baja para que no pudiera entrar en contacto con su boca, suspiró y vertió la bebida en su garganta. En el lapso de tres segundos, el vaso estaba vacío. Todo el bar contuvo la respiración. No pasó nada. Todos aguantaron la respiración un poco más. Y siguió sin pasar nada. Así que todos siguieron respirando, incluso el ventilador de hélice. Todavía nada.

Zero retiró su arma de la cara del desconocido y formuló la inevitable pregunta:

—Entonces, ¿eres el tal Kid Bourbon?

—Beber semejante orina sólo demuestra algo —espetó el hombre, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿El qué?

—Que puedo beber orina sin vomitar.

Zero miró a Elfman. El camarero se había alejado de la trayectoria y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared de la barra. Estaba temblando.

—¿Le has servido de la botella de orina? —preguntó Zero.

Elfman asintió, inquieto.

—No me gusta su pinta…—dijo.

Zero enfundó su arma y se alejó. Entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló de risa, dando palmadas en el hombro al desconocido.

—¡Te has bebido una copa de orina! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Una taza de orina!

Todos en el bar se desternillaron de risa. Todos, menos el desconocido rubio. Éste fijó la mirada en Elfman.

—Dame un maldito bourbon. —Su voz era muy ronca.

El camarero tomó una botella distinta de detrás de la barra y sirvió un vaso al desconocido. Esta vez lo llenó sin esperar a que nadie le dijera nada.

—Son tres dólares.

Evidentemente, al hombre no le sorprendió que Elfman le pidiera otros tres dólares, y rápidamente mostró su cabreo. En un instante, su mano derecha alcanzó el interior de la capa negra y reapareció con una pistola. El arma era de color gris muy oscuro y parecía bastante pesada en su mano, sugiriendo que estaba cargada. Tal vez en el pasado fuera de un brillante color plateado, pero, como cualquiera en el Tapioca sabía muy bien, un arma brillante demostraba poco uso. El color de la pistola de aquel hombre sugería lo contrario. El rápido movimiento del desconocido terminó apuntando directamente a la frente de Elfman. A esta acción le siguió una serie de chasquidos ruidosos, más de veinte distintos. Todos en el bar pasaron a la acción: sacaron sus propios revólveres, los amartillaron y apuntaron al desconocido.

—Tranquilo, rubiales… —dijo Zero, de nuevo presionando su pistola en la sien del hombre.

Elfman sonrió de manera nerviosa, como disculpándose del desconocido, que todavía apuntaba la pistola en su cabeza.

—Este bourbon es cortesía de la casa… —susurró.

—¿Crees que estoy buscando mi maldito dinero? —recibió por respuesta.

A continuación, el desconocido depositó su pistola junto a su nuevo vaso de bourbon y suspiró en silencio. Parecía muy cabreado… Al fin y al cabo, tal vez necesitara una bebida. Era el momento de quitarse el sabor a orina de la boca. Tomó el vaso y lo llevó a sus labios. Todo el mundo estaba esperando a que bebiera el contenido. Pero el hombre, como si quisiera atormentarlos, no lo ingirió de inmediato. Hizo una pausa, como si fuera a añadir algo. Todos contuvieron la respiración. ¿Iba a hablar? ¿O iba a beber el bourbon? La respuesta llegó pronto. Como si no hubiera bebido durante una semana, consumió de un trago el contenido y soltó el vaso de un golpe en la barra.

Definitivamente, eso era un bourbon.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien sera Kid Bourbon?<strong>

**Nos leemos en el prox cap, donde serán más largos. Este es corto por ser la introducción.**

**Nick Reus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

El padre Ivan se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Había vivido muchos momentos tristes, días tristes, incluso semanas tristes, y tal vez un mes triste en alguna etapa del camino. Pero aquél era el peor. Era lo más triste que jamás había visto.

En ese instante, se hallaba en el altar del templo de Herere, mirando hacia las filas de bancos de la iglesia. Hoy todo era distinto… Los bancos no estaban como siempre. Deberían ocuparlos los rostros melancólicos de los hermanos de Hubal… En la rara ocasión en que estaban vacíos, le gustaba observar su pulcritud, o el relajante color lila de los asientos. Hoy los bancos no estaban ordenados, ni siquiera eran ya de color lila. Y lo más importante: los hermanos de Hubal no parecían melancólicos. Aquel hedor no era del todo desconocido. El padre Ivan lo había olido cinco años antes. Le devolvió recuerdos nauseabundos; era el olor de la muerte y la traición, envuelto en una neblina de pólvora. Los bancos ya no estaban cubiertos de cojines lila, estaban cubiertos de sangre. El conjunto era caótico. Y lo peor de todo: los hermanos de Hubal que solían ocuparlos no parecían melancólicos. Estaban todos muertos.

Mirando hacia arriba, quince metros sobre su cabeza, Ivan vio sangre goteando del techo. La bóveda de mármol con arco perfecto había sido pintada siglos antes con las hermosas escenas de los ángeles danzando con niños felices y sonrientes. Ahora, los ángeles y los niños estaban manchados con la sangre de los monjes. Hasta sus expresiones habían cambiado. Ya no parecían felices. Sus caras manchadas de sangre expresaban preocupación y tristeza, al igual que el padre Ivan. Había unos treinta cuerpos tirados sobre los bancos. Tal vez otros treinta se escondían entre las filas de asientos, o debajo. Sólo un monje había sobrevivido, y ése era Ivan. Un hombre armado con una escopeta de dos cañones le había disparado en el estómago. La herida todavía sangraba, pero se curaría. Sus heridas siempre se curaban, aunque las escopetas suelen dejar marca. En su vida había recibido otros dos balazos, ambos cinco años antes, la misma semana, con unos días de diferencia. En la isla de Hubal, habían sobrevivido suficientes monjes para ayudarlo a limpiar el desorden. Sería difícil para ellos, eso lo sabía, sobre todo para quienes habían presenciado, cinco años antes, la última vez que la pólvora llenó el templo con su hedor nauseabundo e impío. Así que Ivan dio gracias a Dios cuando dos de sus monjes favoritos, los jóvenes Jura y Lyon, entraron en el templo por el enorme agujero en que se habían convertido las puertas de roble que formaban la entrada. Jura tenía unos treinta años; Lyon no pasaba de la veintena. A primera vista, parecían padre-hijo, no sólo por su rostro, sino también por sus gestos. Eso se debía en parte a que ambos iban vestidos del mismo modo, y en parte porque Jura había sido el mentor de Lyon durante casi diez años. Así que el monje más joven inconscientemente imitaba la naturaleza tensa y demasiado cauta de su amigo. Ambos tenían la piel tersa y aceitunada, y llevaban la cabeza rapada. Usaban mantos naranjas idénticos, como todos los monjes muertos en el templo. En su camino hacia el altar, tuvieron que pisar los cadáveres de varios hermanos. A pesar de que a Ivan le doliera verlos en esa situación, le consoló el simple hecho de que estuvieran allí. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró… Por fin volvía a latir a un ritmo constante.

Lyon había sido lo bastante considerado para llevarle una pequeña taza con agua. Tuvo cuidado en no derramar nada de camino al altar, pero sus manos temblaban visiblemente mientras contemplaba el caos del templo. Casi se sintió tan aliviado de entregar la taza, como Ivan de recibirla. El viejo monje la tomó en ambas manos y empleó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarla hacia sus labios. La frescura del agua en su garganta pareció devolverle la vida.

—Gracias, Lyon. Y no te preocupes: antes de que termine el día, volveré a ser el mismo de siempre —dijo, inclinándose para dejar la taza vacía en el suelo de piedra. —Por supuesto, padre. —La voz trémula no parecía convencida, pero al menos albergaba cierta esperanza. Ivan sonrió por primera vez ese día. Lyon era tan inocente y se preocupaba tanto por los demás, que era difícil no sentirse reconfortado en su presencia, en medio del caos sangriento del templo. Lo habían llevado a la isla a los diez años, después de que una banda de narcotraficantes asesinara a sus padres. Vivir con los monjes le había dado paz interior y lo había ayudado a reconciliarse consigo mismo. A Ivan le enorgullecía haber convertido a Lyon, junto a los demás hermanos, en el ser humano maravilloso, atento y desinteresado que ahora tenía delante. Pero iba a mandarlo al mundo que le había robado su familia.

—Jura, Lyon… Sabéis por qué estáis aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó el monje.

—Sí, padre —dijo Jura, contestando por los dos.

—¿Estáis a la altura de la misión?

—Por supuesto, padre. Si no lo estuviéramos, no nos hubiera llamado.

—Eso es cierto, Jura. A veces olvido lo sabio que eres. Recuérdalo, Lyon. Aprenderás mucho de Jura.

—Sí, padre —respondió Lyon, con humildad.

—Ahora escuchad con atención. Tenemos poco tiempo. Desde ahora, cada segundo cuenta. La existencia del mundo libre recae en vuestros hombros.

—No le fallaremos, padre —insistió Jura.

—Sé que no me fallaréis a mí, Jura, pero si fracasáis será la humanidad la que saldrá perdiendo. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—: Encontrad la piedra y devolvedla al templo. No dejéis que esté en manos del mal cuando llegue la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lyon—. ¿Qué podría suceder, padre?

Ivan puso una mano en el hombro de Lyon, sujetándolo con sorprendente firmeza para un hombre en su condición. Estaba horrorizado por la masacre, por la amenaza que suponía y, sobre todo, porque no tenía otra opción que enviar a esos dos monjes al peligro.

—Escuchad, hijos míos… Si esa piedra está en las manos equivocadas en el momento equivocado, todos lo sabremos. Los océanos se elevarán y la humanidad será eliminada como lágrimas en la lluvia.

—¿«Lágrimas en la lluvia»? —repitió Lyon.

—Sí, Lyon —contestó con suavidad Ivan—, justo como «lágrimas en la lluvia». Ahora apresuraos. No hay tiempo para que os lo cuente todo. La búsqueda debe empezar de inmediato. Cada segundo que pasa, cada minuto que transcurre, nos acerca al final del mundo que hemos conocido y amado.

Jura limpió una mancha de sangre de la mejilla de su superior.

—No se preocupe, padre, no perderemos el tiempo. —A pesar de todo, dudó un momento y luego preguntó—: ¿Dónde debemos empezar nuestra búsqueda?

—En el mismo lugar de siempre, hijo mío. En Santa Mondega. Ahí es donde ellos más codician el Ojo de la Luna.

—Pero ¿quiénes son «ellos»? ¿Quién lo tiene? ¿Quién ha hecho todo esto? ¿A quién, o qué, estamos buscando?

Ivan hizo una pausa antes de responder. De nuevo examinó la matanza a su alrededor y recordó el momento en que había mirado a su atacante a los ojos, justo antes de que le disparara.

—Un hombre, Jura. Búscalo. No sé su nombre, pero cuando lleguéis a Santa Mondega, preguntad por el hombre al que no se puede matar. Averiguad quién es capaz de asesinar a treinta o cuarenta personas sin siquiera despeinarse.

—Pero, padre, si existe un hombre así, ¿la gente no temerá decirnos quién es?

A Ivan le irritaron las preguntas de Jura, pero el monje estaba en lo cierto. Pensó en ello durante un instante. Uno de los puntos fuertes de Jura era que, si preguntaba, al menos lo hacía con inteligencia. En esa ocasión, Ivan tenía una respuesta.

—Sí, tendrán miedo, pero en Santa Mondega un hombre venderá su alma al lado oscuro por un puñado de billetes.

—No comprendo, padre.

—Por dinero, Jura, por dinero. La basura y la escoria de la Tierra harán lo que sea por él.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos dinero, ¿verdad? Usarlo va contra las leyes sagradas de Hubal…

—Técnicamente, sí —comentó Ivan—, pero aquí tenemos dinero. Sólo que no lo gastamos. El hermano Hoteye se reunirá con vosotros en el puerto. Os entregará una maleta con más dinero del que necesita cualquier hombre. Empleadlo con moderación para conseguir la información necesaria. —Una ola de cansancio se apoderó de él. Ivan se palpó el rostro antes de continuar—: Sin dinero no duraríais un día en Santa Mondega. Así que no lo perdáis bajo ningún concepto. Y estad atentos. Si se corre la voz de que tenéis dinero, ciertas personas vendrán a buscaros. Os aseguro que son peligrosas.

—Sí, padre…

Jura se emocionó. Aquél sería su primer viaje desde que estaba en la isla. Todos los monjes de Hubal llegaban allí de niños, y las oportunidades de dejar la isla se presentaban una vez en la vida, o ni siquiera eso. Jura se sintió culpable al instante. En el templo no cabían los sentimientos.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó.

Ivan sacudió la cabeza.

—No, hijo mío. Ahora marchaos. Tenéis tres días para recuperar el Ojo de la Luna y salvar al mundo. Y el tiempo ya está corriendo en el reloj de arena.

Jura y Lyon hicieron una reverencia ante el padre Ivan y luego se encaminaron hacia la salida del templo. Necesitaban respirar aire puro. El hedor de la muerte les daba náuseas. Lo que no se imaginaban era que volverían a olerlo. El padre Ivan se lo temía. Y mientras los veía marcharse, deseaba haber tenido el valor de contarles qué les esperaba en el mundo exterior. Cinco años antes, había mandado a otros dos jóvenes monjes a Santa Mondega. Jamás habían vuelto, y sólo él sabía por qué.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cinco años desde la noche en que el rubiales con capa y capucha había entrado en el bar Tapioca. El lugar seguía igual que entonces. Tal vez los muros estaban un poco más manchados de humo que antes, y mostraban unos cuantos agujeros más, de balas perdidas, pero, aparte de eso, nada era distinto. Los desconocidos seguían sin ser bienvenidos y los clientes seguían siendo escoria. (Aunque eran clientes distintos.) En esos cinco años, Elfman había engordado un poco. En lo demás, tampoco él había cambiado. Así que cuando dos desconocidos extrañamente vestidos entraron en silencio en el bar, se preparó para servirles de la botella de orines.<p>

Ambos llevaban la cabeza afeitada, ambos tenían la piel aceitunada y ambos vestían la misma ropa: túnicas cruzadas sin mangas de color naranja (como de kárate), con pantalones anchos negros y botas puntiagudas algo afeminadas, también negras. Obviamente, en el Tapioca no había un código de moda, pero si lo hubiera habido, nunca se hubiera permitido la entrada a esos dos individuos. Al acercarse a la barra, sonrieron a Elfman como idiotas. Él, como tenía por costumbre, los ignoró. Por desgracia, algunos de los clientes más insoportables (en otras palabras, clientes muy desagradables) habían reparado en los recién llegados, y al poco el bar quedó en silencio.

Era media tarde y sólo había dos mesas ocupadas: una cerca de la barra, con tres hombres sentados, y otra en la esquina más alejada, con dos «sospechosos» inclinados sobre un par de botellas de cerveza. Todos ellos fulminaron con la mirada a los dos desconocidos. Los clientes habituales no estaban familiarizados con los monjes de Hubal, ya que no se les veía a menudo. Tampoco sabían que aquellos dos individuos vestidos con ropa extraña eran los primeros monjes que dejaban la isla de Hubal en años. Jura era un poco más alto que Lyon. También era el monje de más alto rango; su compañero, un novicio. Elfman no lo habría adivinado, pero, de haberlo sabido, tampoco le hubiera importado.

Los monjes habían ido al bar Tapioca por una razón muy concreta: era el único sitio en Santa Mondega del que habían oído hablar. Habían seguido las instrucciones del padre Ivan y habían preguntado a varios lugareños dónde era más probable encontrar a un hombre al que no se podía matar. La respuesta era siempre la misma: «Probad en el bar Tapioca.» Incluso algunas personas habían sido lo bastante amables para sugerir un nombre. Las palabras «Kid Bourbon» surgieron en varias ocasiones. La única alternativa era un hombre que había llegado poco antes a la ciudad y que se hacía llamar «Gajeel». Un inicio promisorio para la búsqueda que los dos monjes se habían propuesto. O eso pensaban.

—Discúlpeme, señor —le dijo Jura a Elfman, todavía sonriendo—, ¿le importaría servirnos dos vasos de agua, por favor?

Elfman tomó dos vasos vacíos y los llenó de orina de la botella bajo la barra.

—Seis dólares.

La hostilidad de Elfman se medía en el precio abusivo. Jura dio un codazo a Lyon y se inclinó para susurrarle algo, mientras mantenía una sonrisa forzada.

—Lyon, dale el dinero…

—Pero, Jura…, ¿seis dólares no es demasiado por dos vasos de agua? —le murmuró el novicio.

—Tú dale el dinero —apremió Jura—. No queremos parecer idiotas.

Lyon observó a Elfman por encima del hombro de Jura y sonrió al camarero, que empezaba a impacientarse.

—Este hombre nos está timando.

—El dinero… rápido.

—Muy bien, pero… ¿has visto el agua que nos ha servido? Es un poco… amarilla. —Lyon suspiró y añadió—: Parece orina.

—Por favor, paga las bebidas.

Lyon sacó un puñado de billetes de una pequeña bolsa negra en su cinturón, contó seis dólares y los entregó a Jura. Éste, a su vez, tendió el dinero a Elfman, quien lo tomó y sacudió la cabeza. Esos dos bichos raros no iban a durar en el Tapioca… Se dio la vuelta para guardar el dinero en la caja registradora cuando alguien formuló la inevitable pregunta.

—¿Qué queréis, desgraciados? —gritó uno de los dos «sospechosos» de la mesa de la esquina. Jura notó que los miraban a ellos, así que murmuró al oído de Lyon:

—Creo que nos habla a nosotros…

—¿De verdad? —contestó Lyon, sorprendido—. ¿Qué es un «desgraciado»?

—No lo sé, pero parece un insulto.

Jura se dio la vuelta y vio que los hombres en la mesa de la esquina se habían levantado de sus asientos. Las tablas de madera del suelo temblaron violentamente mientras los dos matones recorrían el camino hacia los monjes. Tenían cara de pocos amigos. Su mirada sugería problemas… Incluso un par de ingenuos como Jura y Lyon lo notaban.

—No hagas nada que los disguste —murmuró Jura a Lyon—. Parecen peligrosos… Deja que yo hable.

Ahora los dos «sospechosos» estaban a pocos metros de Jura y de Lyon. Ambos apestaban. El más alto de los dos, un hombre llamado Jet, masticaba tabaco (un pequeño surco castaño colgaba de la comisura de su boca). No iba afeitado y tenía el bigote sucio, como si hubiera estado varios días en el bar sin pasar por casa. Su compañero, Droy (bastante más bajo), olía igual de mal. Al sonreír, exhibía unos dientes negros y podridos, y era uno de los pocos hombres en la ciudad lo bastante bajo para mirar a Lyon desde su misma altura. Al igual que Lyon era el aprendiz en su relación con Jura, Droy era el estudiante de Jet, un criminal bien asentado en los círculos locales. Como si quisiera dejar claro quién era el maestro, Jet hizo el primer movimiento. Clavó un dedo en el pecho de Jura.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —Ambos monjes notaron cierta aspereza en su voz.

—Soy Jura, y éste es mi novicio, PetoLyon Somos monjes de la isla de Hubal, en el Pacífico, y estamos buscando a alguien. Tal vez puedas ayudarnos a encontrarlo…

—Depende de a quién estéis buscando.

—Pues verás… Al parecer, el hombre que estamos buscando se llama Kid Bourbon.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el Tapioca. Incluso el ventilador de hélice se quedó mudo. Justo entonces, a Elfman se le rompió un vaso. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie mencionaba ese nombre en su bar. Le trajo horribles recuerdos. Jet y su compañero también conocían aquel nombre, aunque no se hallaban en el bar la noche en que Kid Bourbon mostró su cara. Sólo habían oído hablar de él. Jet miró a Jura para ver si hablaba en serio. Parecía que sí.

—¡Kid Bourbon está muerto! —gruñó—. ¿Qué más queréis?

Conociendo a Jet y a Droy, Elfman calculó que a Jura y a Lyon les quedaban veinte segundos de vida. Sin embargo, ese cálculo pareció generoso cuando Lyon tomó su vaso de la barra y le dio un largo trago. En cuanto el líquido tocó sus papilas gustativas, se dio cuenta de que estaba bebiendo algo impuro y escupió, instintivamente, encima de Droy. Elfman estuvo a punto de reírse, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para contenerse.

Había orina en el cabello de Droy, en su cara, en su bigote y en sus cejas. Peto se las había arreglado para rociarlo de arriba abajo. A Droy le saltaban los ojos de rabia. Aquello era lo bastante humillante para que deseara matar a Lyon. En un rápido movimiento, desenfundó la pistola que llevaba en su cadera. Jet lo apoyó de inmediato desenfundando su propia arma. Los monjes de Hubal valoran la paz por encima de todo, pero practican las artes marciales desde la infancia. Por tanto, para Jura y Lyon, eliminar a un par de borrachos era un juego de niños (casi literalmente, dada la formación de los monjes), incluso si los hombres les apuntaban con armas. Ambos reaccionaron en el momento justo y con sorprendente velocidad. Sin un sonido, cada uno se agachó y lanzó la pierna derecha entre las piernas del hombre que tenía enfrente. Cada uno enganchó la pierna detrás de la rodilla de su oponente y dio un giro. Pillados completamente por sorpresa y desconcertados por la velocidad del ataque, Jet y Droy gritaron mientras los monjes les arrebataban las pistolas. Al instante, los dos hombres cayeron al suelo. Y, peor todavía, ahora los dos monjes les apuntaban con sus propias armas. Jura dio un paso al frente y puso una bota negra en el pecho de Jet para evitar que se incorporara. Lyon no se molestó en imitarlo, sencillamente porque Droy se había golpeado la cabeza con tanta fuerza que no sabía ni dónde estaba.

—Resumiendo… ¿Sabes dónde está Kid Bourbon? —preguntó Jura, presionando el pie en el pecho de Jet.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡PUM!

De repente, la cara de Lyon estaba manchada de sangre. Miró a su izquierda y vio el humo saliendo del arma de Lyon. El monje más joven le había disparado a Droy en la cara. Reinaba el caos.

—¡Lyon! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Yo… lo siento, Jura, pero nunca antes había usado un arma. Se ha disparado al apretar el gatillo…

—Evidentemente… —contestó Jura, nervioso. Lyon temblaba tanto que apenas podía sostener el revólver, tal era la conmoción que lo envolvía. Acababa de matar a un hombre, ¡algo impensable! Sin embargo, ansioso por no fallarle a Jura, intentó reponerse. Pero no iba a ser fácil, con la sangre en todas partes recordándole su metedura de pata. A Jura le preocupaba perder su credibilidad y agradeció que el bar no estuviera lleno.

—Comprenderás que no puedo llevarte a ninguna parte —dijo Jura, chasqueando la lengua.

—Lo siento…

—Lyon, hazme un favor.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál?

—Deja de apuntarme con eso.

Lyon bajó el arma. Aliviado, Jura volvió a interrogar a Jet. Los tres clientes de la otra mesa seguían absortos en sus bebidas, como si lo que estaba sucediendo fuera perfectamente normal. Jura seguía pisando el pecho del maleante.

—Escucha, amigo… Sólo queremos encontrar a Kid Bourbon. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

—No, ¡maldita sea! ¡PUM!

Jet lanzó un grito y se sujetó la pierna derecha, que ahora lanzaba sangre en todas direcciones. Otra vez el humo en el arma de Lyon.

—Lo siento, Jura… —balbuceó el novicio—. Se ha vuelto a disparar. En serio, no pensaba…

Jura sacudió la cabeza, desesperado. Ahora habían matado a un hombre y habían herido a otro. No era exactamente la forma más discreta de recuperar el Ojo de la Luna. Para ser justos, ambos estaban igual de nerviosos.

—No importa. Pero intenta no volver a hacerlo.

Las maldiciones de Jet llenaban el aire. El hombre se retorcía de agonía en el suelo, con la bota de Jura todavía en su pecho.

—¡No sé dónde está Kid Bourbon! ¡Lo juro! —gritó con voz ronca.

—¿Quieres que mi amigo te dispare de nuevo?

—¡No! Por favor… Juro que no sé dónde está. Nunca lo he visto. Por favor, ¡tienes que creerme!

—Muy bien. ¿Sabes quién ha robado una piedra azul conocida como el Ojo de la Luna?

Jet dejó de retorcerse por un momento, lo cual indicaba que sabía algo.

—Sí… —Se le crispó el rostro de dolor—. Un tipo llamado Gray Fullbuster la está buscando. Ha ofrecido grandes recompensas a quien se la consiga. Juro que no sé nada más.

Jura quitó la bota del pecho de Jet y caminó de vuelta a la barra. Levantó el vaso sin tocarlo y le dio un trago antes de seguir el ejemplo de Lyon y escupirlo, disgustado. Pero esta vez lo escupió todo sobre Elfman.

—¿No le parece que este líquido se ha descompuesto? —Sugirió al desconcertado y goteante camarero—. Vámonos, Lyon.

—Espera —dijo Lyon—, pregúntales sobre el otro tipo… Gajeel. ¿Sabéis dónde podemos encontrarlo?

Jura miró a Elfman, que se estaba secando la orina de la cara con un trapo sucio y amarillento.

—Camarero, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de un tal Gajeel?

Elfman sacudió la cabeza. Había oído hablar de Gajeel, pero no estaba en el negocio de ser «informante», y menos con desconocidos. Además, aunque sabía quién era Gajeel, en realidad nunca lo había conocido. Se trataba de un famoso cazador de recompensas que viajaba por todo el mundo. Si bien corría el rumor de que ahora se hallaba en Santa Mondega, todavía no había puesto un pie en el Tapioca. Y eso era una bendición para Elfman.

—No conozco a nadie. ¡Y ahora fuera de mi bar!

Los dos monjes se marcharon sin mediar palabra. «Menos mal que se han largado», pensó Elfman. Limpiar la sangre del suelo del Tapioca no era precisamente su tarea favorita. Sin embargo, gracias a los dos monjes, iba a tener que hacer precisamente eso. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar la fregona y un cubo de agua, y volvió justo a tiempo para ver entrar a otro hombre en el Tapioca. «Otro desconocido. Alto, de buena complexión, vestido de forma extraña —observó—. Igual que los dos últimos imbéciles.» Sin duda, iba a ser un día de mierda. Elfman ya había tenido suficiente y sólo era media tarde. Tenía a un tipo tirado en el suelo con el cerebro salpicado en toda la barra, y otro con una herida de bala en la pierna. Pero esperaría un rato antes de llamar a la policía. Después de envolver un trapo viejo alrededor de la herida de bala en la pierna de Jet y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, Elfman volvió detrás de la barra para servir a su más reciente cliente. Jet trepó a la barra y se sentó en silencio. No iba a cometer el error de molestar al desconocido. Elfman tomó un trapo más o menos decente y limpió la sangre de sus manos mientras daba un vistazo a su nuevo cliente.

—¿Qué te sirvo?

El hombre se había sentado al lado de Jet. Vestía un pesado chaleco de piel medio desabotonado, mostrando un pecho ampliamente tatuado y un gran crucifijo de plata. A juego, llevaba unos pantalones negros de piel, unas botas negras, tenía el pelo negro y, para rematar, los ojos más negros que Elfman jamás hubiera visto. Ignoró a Elfman y tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que él mismo había puesto en la barra, frente a él. Lanzó el cigarrillo al aire y, sin moverse, lo atrapó en su boca. Un segundo después encendió una cerilla de la nada, prendió el cigarrillo y lanzó la cerilla a Elfman… Todo en un solo movimiento.

—Estoy buscando a alguien —soltó sin más explicaciones.

—Y yo sirvo bebidas —contestó Elfman—. ¿Vas a pedir algo?

—Un whisky. —Luego añadió—: Si me das orina, te mataré.

A Elfman no le sorprendió la aspereza en su voz. Vertió un whisky y puso el vaso en la barra, frente al desconocido.

—Son dos dólares.

El hombre tomó la bebida y dejó el vaso vacío de un golpe en la barra.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Gray. ¿Está aquí?

—Dos dólares.

Se produjo el típico momento de «¿pagará o no pagará?», antes de que el hombre sacara un billete de cinco dólares de una pequeña bolsa en la cintura de su chaqueta. Lo puso en la barra, sujetándolo por un extremo. Elfman tiró del otro extremo del billete, pero el hombre lo sostuvo.

—Se supone que debía reunirme con Gray en este bar. ¿Lo conoces?

«Mierda… —pensó Elfman cansinamente—, hoy todos buscan a alguien… Primero dos excéntricos vienen preguntando por Kid Bourbon —el nombre lo hizo estremecerse—, una piedra azul y a ese cazador de recompensas, Gajeel. Luego otro imbécil pregunta por Gray.» Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

—Sí, lo conozco —fue todo lo que dijo.

El hombre soltó el billete de cinco dólares en las manos de Elfman. Mientras anotaba la venta en la caja registradora, uno de los clientes habituales, como era costumbre, empezó a interrogar al recién llegado.

—¿Qué cojones quieres de Gray? —gritó uno de los tres hombres desde una mesa cercana a la barra. El desconocido vestido de piel no contestó de inmediato, y ésa fue la señal para que Jet se levantara y saliera renqueando. Había visto suficiente acción para un día, y no quería que le dispararan de nuevo, en especial porque uno de los monjes había salido muy seguro con su pistola. Mientras cojeaba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo Droy, tomó la decisión de no volver al Tapioca por un tiempo. Una vez que Jet se hubo marchado, el desconocido de grandes ojos negros se decidió a responder la pregunta.

—Tengo algo que Gray está buscando —dijo, sin volverse para ver quién le estaba hablando.

—Bueno, puedes entregármelo. Se lo daré de tu parte —contestó uno de los hombres en la mesa. Sus compañeros se rieron a carcajadas.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Seguro que puedes. —El tono era decididamente amenazador.

Se produjo un chasquido, muy similar al sonido de alguien que amartilla el percutor de un revólver. El desconocido en la barra suspiró y dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. Los tres delincuentes de la mesa se levantaron y avanzaron siete u ocho pasos hacia la barra. El recién llegado tardaba en darse la vuelta.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el del centro, en tono inquietante. Elfman conocía bien a ese tipo. Era un cabrón con cejas castañas y ojos desiguales. Su ojo izquierdo tenía un tono café oscuro, mientras el derecho se mantenía cerrado debido a una herida. Sus dos colegas, Simon y Bickslow, parecían un poco más altos que él, quizá porque llevaban sendos sombreros de vaquero. El problema era el líder de en medio, el de la cicatriz en el ojo. Erick la Cobra era un ladrón, atracador y violador de poca monta. Ahora clavaba una pequeña pistola en la espalda del desconocido.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —dijo Cobra—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Gajeel.

«¡Cojones!», pensó Elfman al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Gajeel?

—Sí, Gajeel.

—Oye, Elfman… —Cobra llamó al camarero—. ¿Esos dos monjes no estaban buscando a un tal Gajeel?

—Sí. —El camarero había decidido ser lo más monosilábico posible.

Gajeel dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. Luego se volvió para encarar a su interrogador y soplarle el humo a la cara.

—¿Unos monjes?

—Sí —contestó Cobra, tratando de no toser—. Dos monjes. Se marcharon poco antes de que entraras. Seguro que te cruzaste con ellos.

—No he visto a un puto monje.

—Lo que digas…

—Chico, hazte un favor. Dime dónde puedo encontrar a Gray.

Erick la Cobra retiró la pistola un momento. Luego apuntó a la nariz de Gajeel.

—Insisto, desgraciado. ¿Por qué no me das lo que tienes, y yo se lo entregaré a Gray?

Gajeel dejó caer el cigarrillo en el suelo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición ante Cobra. No dejó de sonreír en todo el tiempo, como si pensara en alguna broma privada. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y luego las deslizó hacia abajo, a la nuca.

—Muy bien —dijo Cobra—. Te daré tres segundos para que me muestres lo que tienes para Gray. Uno… dos… ¡PUM!

Simon y Bickslow, que habían estado custodiando a su compañero de la cicatriz, cayeron al suelo. Cobra cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo. Ambos estaban tirados entre las mesas, bien muertos, cada uno con un cuchillo corto y pesado de doble filo sobresaliendo de su garganta. Al levantar la mirada, se percató de que su arma ya no estaba en su mano. Ahora la tenía Gajeel y con ella le apuntaba. Erick tragó saliva. «Este tipo es rápido. Y mortal.»

—Espera… —ofreció la Cobra, muy consciente de sus instintos de supervivencia—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a Gray?

«Sé generoso», se recordó a sí mismo en silencio.

—Estupendo. —Gajeel sonrió—. Pero primero, ¿por qué no me pagas un par de whiskies?

—Será un placer.

Después de arrastrar los cuerpos de Droy, Simon y Bickslow al patio trasero y dejarlos donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos fácilmente, los dos hombres se sentaron y bebieron whisky durante las siguientes dos horas. Cobra fue el que más habló. Parecía un guía turístico, tan empeñado estaba en informar a Gajeel de los mejores garitos de la zona. También le advirtió sobre los maleantes y estafadores. Gajeel le siguió la corriente cuando lo único que quería era que alguien le pagara las bebidas. Por fortuna para Cobra, cuando estaban moviendo los cuerpos a la parte trasera del bar, tuvo la previsión de birlar la cartera de Bickslow y los tres dólares que a Simon le quedaban en el bolsillo de su camisa. La cartera estaba llena de billetes, así que tenía suficiente dinero para beber durante un par de días. Al anochecer, Gajeel estaba muy bebido y ni él ni Cobra notaron que el Tapioca se había animado. Pese a las muchas mesas y sillas libres, muchos clientes (habituales) se escondían en las sombras. Se rumoreaba que Gajeel tenía algo muy valioso. Se había ganado la reputación de hombre peligroso, pero allí no era muy conocido. Y ahora estaba muy borracho, lo que lo convertía en la víctima perfecta para los muchos atracadores y ladrones que frecuentaban el Tapioca.

Más tarde, los acontecimientos demostrarían que Gajeel era el perfecto catalizador de los asesinatos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos!<strong>

**Nick Reus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: No sé el apellido de Azuma, integrante de Grimoire Heart, igual creo que no tenia por eso se lo agregue yo.**

* * *

><p>El detective Azuma Yagami llegó a Santa Mondega precedido por su intachable fama. Los demás policías lo odiaban. Para ellos, era el típico detective moderno y new age. Pensaban que nunca había pasado a la acción. Por supuesto, estaban equivocados, pero él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo justificando su posición ante los policías de ronda en Santa Mondega. Eran escoria. La razón de que lo tomaran por un farsante partía de su cargo: «Detective Jefe de Investigaciones Sobrenaturales.» ¡Un desperdicio para el dinero de los contribuyentes! Y encima era probable que ganara mucho más dinero que la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, y el resto lo sabía. El gobierno de Estados Unidos trasladó a Azuma a Santa Mondega. Por lo general, al gobierno no le importaba lo que sucediera en esa ciudad, pero últimamente era distinto. La diferencia residía en una serie de horripilantes asesinatos, y aunque no era una novedad en la zona, la forma en que habían muerto las víctimas (bajo el mismo ritual) era muy significativa. No se había visto nada parecido desde la legendaria masacre de Kid Bourbon, cinco años antes. La mayoría había sido asesinada por pistoleros o maníacos blandiendo cuchillos, pero no era el caso de esas cinco víctimas. Las había matado alguien más… algo no del todo humano. El caso era lo bastante serio para que se lo asignaran a Azuma Yagami, que trabajaba por su cuenta. Como tantos de los edificios en el centro de la ciudad, la comisaría de Santa Mondega era un caos decadente. Se ubicaba en un edificio de principios del siglo XX; el orgullo de la ciudad en otro tiempo. Comparado con la mayoría de comisarías que Azuma había visitado, aquello era un desastre. Al menos habían modernizado el interior. Más que de inicios del siglo XX, el edificio recordaba el estilo de la década de los ochenta. La distribución parecía salida de la mítica serie Canción triste de Hill Street. Pese a todo, Azuma tuvo que admitir que había visto sitios peores. Registrarse en la recepción, algo a menudo doloroso y lento según su experiencia, fue notablemente simple en esta nueva comisaría. La joven recepcionista echó un vistazo a su placa y a su carta de autorización, y le aconsejó subir a la oficina del capitán Gildarts Clive. Siempre era bueno saber que alguien le esperaba. Mientras recorría el edificio hacia la oficina de Gildarts Clive, Azuma sintió los ojos de todos los policías quemando su espalda. Aquello sucedía cada vez que lo reasignaban. Los otros policías lo odiaban, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, o al menos no en los primeros días de una misión. Sin embargo, en Santa Mondega, su situación no parecía mejorar. ¿La razón? Ser el único negro en la policía. En esa ciudad vivían personas de toda raza y condición. Pero ningún negro. Tal vez los negros tenían más sentido común y no se instalaban en un lugar tan horrendo, o tal vez no eran bienvenidos. «El tiempo lo dirá», pensó para sus adentros.<p>

La oficina del capitán Clive estaba en el tercer piso. Azuma podía sentir cien pares de ojos siguiéndolo mientras recorría el camino hacia el despacho de paredes de vidrio del capitán, en la esquina más lejana, a unos veinte metros del ascensor. Toda la planta estaba llena de escritorios y cubículos. Casi todos los escritorios estaban ocupados por un detective. Aquello era típico de la policía actual. Ninguno estaba de ronda. Todos se afanaban en mecanografiar informes. «El trabajo de la policía moderna —se dijo Azuma—. Muy inspirador…» Había numerosas fotos de sospechosos, víctimas o desaparecidos en las mamparas, o pegadas a los monitores de los ordenadores. En comparación, la oficina del capitán Clive estaba impecable. Su despacho, en la esquina más alejada del tercer piso, le permitía una buena panorámica de la ciudad. Azuma llamó dos veces a la puerta de cristal. Clive, al parecer el único pelirrojo en la policía de Santa Mondega, estaba sentado ante su escritorio masticando algo y leyendo un periódico. Rondaba los cincuenta años y tenía el pelo canoso y una incipiente barriga. Al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, no se molestó en levantar la vista, sino que hizo una señal para que su visitante entrara. Azuma giró la manija y empujó. La puerta no abría con facilidad y necesitaba una buena sacudida, pero, por desgracia, ésta hizo que la oficina temblara un poco. Al final, una ligera patada en la base de la puerta ayudó a abrirla.

—Detective Azuma Yagami a sus órdenes.

—Siéntese, detective… —gruñó Clive, que estaba enfrascado en el crucigrama del periódico.

—¿Le ayudo? —preguntó Azuma, tratando de romper el hielo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al capitán.

—Sí, intente ésta —dijo el capitán Clive, levantando la mirada un segundo—. Seis letras. Definición: «nunca la patees de nuevo».

—¿Puerta?

—Correcto. Le irá bien… Encantado de conocerlo, Akuma —dijo el capitán, cerrando el periódico y examinando a su nuevo detective.

—Es Azuma… Lo mismo digo. Un placer conocerlo, señor —contestó Azuma, tendiéndole la mano sobre el escritorio. Clive ignoró el gesto y siguió hablando.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí, detective?

—Me informó la División. Es probable que sepa más que usted, señor —contestó Azuma, retirando la mano y volviéndose a sentar.

—Lo dudo mucho. —El capitán tomó la taza de café que coronaba la pila de trámites burocráticos de su izquierda y bebió un trago antes de escupirlo de vuelta a la taza—. ¿Vamos a compartir información o me va a joder todo el tiempo como los de Asuntos Internos?

—No voy a joderle, señor. No es mi objetivo.

—Le daré un consejo, Akuma. Aquí no nos gustan los sabelotodo, ¿lo entiende?

—Me llamo Azuma, señor.

—Lo que sea. ¿Alguien le ha enseñado dónde está el café?

—No, señor. Acabo de llegar.

—Bueno, cuando se lo muestren, recuerde que quiero el mío solo, con dos de azúcar.

—No bebo café, señor.

—Eso me trae sin cuidado. Haga que Hades le muestre dónde está el café.

—¿Quién es Hades? —preguntó Azuma, consciente de que probablemente no recibiría respuesta a su pregunta.

El capitán Gildarts Clive era un tipo raro. Hablaba muy rápido y no parecía muy paciente. Estaba claro que no necesitaba más cafeína. De vez en cuando, mientras hablaba, su cara se crispaba, como si sufriera un ataque de apoplejía. El hombre debía de tener problemas de tensión, además de poca tolerancia hacia Azuma Yagami.

—Le han asignado a Hades como su compañero… o más bien al revés. Ésa es la forma en que él preferirá considerarlo —informó el capitán. Azuma se molestó.

—Creo que hay un malentendido, señor. Se supone que trabajo solo.

—Mala suerte… Tampoco nosotros pedimos que lo enviaran aquí. Pero parece que nos cargaron el muerto y estamos pagando su estancia. Así que ambos estamos en una posición incómoda. Siempre la misma canción…

Los demás policías no solían tomarse en serio su trabajo, ni siquiera el capitán. Azuma apostaba a que ese tal Hades no sería diferente.

—Con el debido respeto, señor. Si sólo llamara…

—Con el debido respeto, Akiba… Jódase.

—Es Azuma, señor.

—Lo que sea. Ahora escuche, porque se lo diré una sola vez. Hades, su nuevo compañero, es imbécil. Nadie más trabajaría con él.

—¿Qué? Entonces, seguro…

—¿Quiere escucharme?

A esas alturas, Azuma ya sabía que era inútil discutir con Gildarts. Si tenía algún problema, lo resolvería solo. El capitán no iba a perder el tiempo dando explicaciones. Era obvio que se consideraba demasiado ocupado o importante para contar detalles. Por ahora, escucharía lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Lo siento, señor. Por favor, continúe.

—Gracias. Aunque no necesito su permiso. Esto es por su bien, no el mío —dijo Clive. Miró a Azuma de arriba abajo—. El alcalde le ha asignado al detective Hades Purehito como compañero. Si estuviera en mi mano, Hades no pondría un pie en este edificio, pero el alcalde quiere ser reelegido, así que tira de su propia agenda.

—Sí, señor. —A Azuma todo aquello le parecía poco relevante, pero decidió mostrar un poco de interés asintiendo con la cabeza o diciendo «Sí, señor».

—A Hades lo jubilamos hace tres años —continuó Clive—. Hasta le montamos una fiesta…

—Bien hecho, señor.

—Obviamente, no invitamos al desgraciado de Hades. ¡Porque es imbécil! ¡Preste atención, Johnson!

—Sí, señor.

—En fin…Usted está aquí por Kid Bourbon, ¿correcto?

—No exactamente…

—No importa. Hades está obsesionado con ese maldito caso. Por eso lo obligamos a jubilarse. Trató de culparle de todos los asesinatos en Santa Mondega. Llevó el asunto tan lejos que la gente empezó a pensar que la policía era inepta y que sólo usábamos a Kid Bourbon como chivo expiatorio.

—Lo que era obviamente incorrecto… —intervino Azuma.

Deseó no haber hecho aquel comentario, por miedo a parecer sarcástico. El capitán Clive lo miró de arriba abajo. Tras convencerse de que Azuma estaba siendo sincero, continuó:

—Correcto. —Al inhalar, los agujeros de su nariz se dilataron a casi el doble de su tamaño normal—. Hades quedó en evidencia al intentar culpar de todo a Kid Bourbon. En realidad, en la ciudad sólo dos personas lo han visto alguna vez. Y nadie desde la masacre de hace cinco años. La mayoría creemos que está muerto. Que es probable que muriera esa noche, y que fuera uno de los muchos cuerpos sin identificar que enterramos esa semana. Otros dicen que lo mataron un par de monjes cuando huía de la ciudad. Creo que eso le interesa, ¿cierto? Los monjes y toda esa basura…

—Si se refiere a los monjes de Hubal y al Ojo de la Luna, entonces sí.

—Bueno, no creo nada de esa mierda, pero hay algo que usted tal vez no sepa, detective Akiba. Ayer, dos monjes mataron a un tipo en el bar Tapioca. Lo asesinaron a sangre fría. Hirieron a otro. Se fueron con dos pistolas robadas. Lo primero que usted y Hades deberán hacer es interrogar a Elfman, el encargado del bar.

Azuma miró sorprendido a Gildarts. De hecho, no lo sabía. «¿Monjes de Hubal en la ciudad? Qué extraño…» Los monjes nunca abandonaban su isla. Excepto en esa ocasión, cinco años antes, cuando dos de ellos llegaron a Santa Mondega justo antes de la noche de la masacre de Kid Bourbon.

—¿Los han arrestado?

—Todavía no. Y no lo serán si ese estúpido de Hades se sale con la suya. Tratará de convencerle de que Kid Bourbon se vistió de monje y mató al tipo.

—Muy bien… Discúlpeme, pero si Hades se jubiló, ¿por qué diablos está en este caso?

—Ya se lo dije. Porque el alcalde así lo desea. Todos saben que Hades está obsesionado con Kid Bourbon, y a la gente le encantará que dirija la investigación. Mire, ellos no saben que es imbécil. Sólo saben que perdieron a familiares y seres queridos cuando Kid Bourbon vino a la ciudad por última vez.

—¿«Ultima vez»? —La forma en que lo dijo implicaba que Kid Bourbon había vuelto.

El capitán Gildarts Clive se acomodó en la silla y dio otro trago a su café, de nuevo escupiéndolo a la taza, disgustado. —La verdad es ésta: dos monjes se presentaron en Santa Mondega hace menos de veinticuatro días. Es la primera vez en cinco años que se ha visto a un monje en la ciudad. Y eso no es todo. Usted mismo está aquí porque el gobierno piensa que está sucediendo algo extraño, ¿correcto?

—Pues sí: cinco asesinatos brutales en los últimos cinco días. Eso aparte del tipo que se supone que mataron los monjes. Comprenderá que es mucho. De hecho, es muchísimo. Y estoy aquí porque, hasta donde sé, no fueron crímenes «normales». ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Correcto. En esta ciudad ha habido de todo, detective. Pero estos cinco últimos asesinatos… Bueno, no he visto nada igual desde la última vez que Kid Bourbon estuvo en la ciudad. Tal vez acabe en otra masacre, como la de hace cinco años. Como si la historia se repitiera… Y por eso el alcalde quiere a Hades en el caso. Nadie conoce mejor a Kid Bourbon. Y usted… Es obvio que está aquí porque, por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, el mundo ha decidido que le importa lo que sucede en Santa Mondega.

—Eso parece, señor.

—Sí… Eso parece. —Se levantó de su silla haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. ¿Quiere conocer a Hades?

* * *

><p>Gajeel se despertó sobresaltado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien. Algo pasaba… Pero ¿qué era? ¿Qué había sucedido para angustiarlo tanto? La única forma de encontrar una respuesta era recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Y no sería difícil. Primero, Erick la Cobra le había pagado todas las bebidas. Hasta ahí, nada sorprendente. cobra le tenía miedo, y con razón. Gajeel quería matar a Cobra en cuanto hubiera cumplido su propósito, y el propósito de Cobra era simple: tenía que pagarle todas las bebidas a Gajeel y luego llevarlo a reunirse con Gray. Pero Gajeel no se había reunido aún con Gray, y Erick la Cobra había desaparecido. Gajeel yacía en la vieja cama de una habitación de motel barato. Estaba deshidratado, sin duda por toda la bebida que Cobra y él habían despachado la noche anterior. No estuvo nada mal… Según recordaba Gajeel, Cobra era un buen compañero de bebida. Hasta mezclaba el whisky con el tequila. De pronto, Gajeel empezó a recordar más y más detalles de la noche. Cobra había aguantado increíblemente bien la bebida, mientras que Gajeel veía doble. Eso era raro, ya que podía beber durante varios días sin inmutarse… Así que, ¿por qué se había emborrachado tan fácilmente? «¡Oh, no!» Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. En el momento justo, la cabeza empezó a martillearle de resaca. ¿Acaso había caído en una de las trampas más antiguas que existían? ¿Gajeel había estado dando trago tras trago, mientras que aquel imbécil había bebido agua disfrazada de tragos de tequila? En ese caso, había dos opciones. Uno: podrían haberlo asesinado en sueños. Obviamente, no era el caso. Dos: podrían haberlo asaltado. Muy probable… «¡Mierda…!» Se llevó la mano al pecho, esperando sentir la preciosa piedra azul que llevaba colgando de su cuello durante los últimos días. Pero su mano no encontró nada. Se sentó de un salto. "Maldito bastardo!» Su grito resonó en todo el edificio. Eran malas noticias, en todos los sentidos. Le habían robado y, para más, ¡había sido Erick la Cobra! Ya podía darse por muerto… Las preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Conocía Cobra el poder de la piedra? ¿Sabía que era el Ojo de la Luna, la piedra más preciosa y poderosa de todo el universo? ¿Imaginaba que Gajeel haría lo que fuera para matarlo y recuperarla? Lo que realmente preocupaba al cazador de recompensas era la cita que tenía ese día con un hombre cuya reputación era más terrible que la del Diablo mismo. Iba a necesitar el Ojo de la Luna para sobrevivir a ese encuentro. Gray esperaba que le entregara la piedra antes de medianoche. Gajeel se lo había prometido. Y él no iba a atreverse a defraudarle, aunque nunca lo hubiera conocido en persona. Pero ése no era el peor de sus problemas. Si Erick la Cobra descubría el poder de la piedra, sería prácticamente imposible recuperarla. Lo asaltó otro pensamiento. Por supuesto, siempre existía el peligro que otros llegaran a Cobra. Muchas personas deseaban el Ojo de la Luna. Muchas de ellas eran tan brutales como Gajeel, algunas tal vez más. Si alguien ponía sus manos en la piedra, no podría recuperarla antes de finalizar el día. O tal vez nunca. Consideró sus opciones por un momento. Podía huir de la ciudad, pero le había costado mucho conseguir la piedra. Era en realidad un milagro que sobreviviera. Sólo el hecho de encontrar y robar la piedra le había obligado a matar a más de cien personas. Algunas de ellas habían estado cerca de eliminarlo, y sin embargo había sobrevivido. Había salido indemne… Y ahora metía la pata y bajaba la guardia… Se recordó que la piedra valía mucho dinero y que su vida dependía de ella. «Maldita sea…» Desayunaría, y luego sería el final.<p>

La Cobra estaba condenada.

* * *

><p>Erza se había deslizado por el bosque durante más tiempo del que podía recordar. Los árboles a su alrededor eran tan altos que casi bloqueaban el cielo. El suelo era una alfombra de raíces, lo que impedía andar sin torcerse un tobillo. Podía sentir el frío mordiendo sus hombros y sus pies. Fuera cual fuera la presencia que la había estado observando mientras avanzaba por el bosque, ahora la estaba persiguiendo. Ya no sólo la observaba; se acercaba sigilosamente. Los árboles estaban tan cerca unos de otros, y las copas sobre ella eran tan espesas, que no veía nada. Además, Erza tenía demasiado miedo para mirar atrás. Podía escuchar la respiración de su perseguidor; ahora estaba jadeando… Era una bestia de algún tipo, al menos sabía eso. Lo que fuera, no parecía humano… y algo le decía que tampoco era un animal. Era algo más, y la quería a ella. Mientras trataba desesperadamente de acelerar el paso, las ramas de los árboles parecieron volverse más y más gruesas, como si se tiraran hacia ella, tratando de detenerla. Aún se las arreglaba para mantenerse en pie, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una de las raíces de árbol la derribara. Por su parte, la bestia se acercaba todo el tiempo, su jadeo se volvía más ruidoso y rápido con cada segundo que pasaba. Nada parecía reducir su velocidad. Pronto estaría sobre ella. De repente, Erza suspiró y abrió los ojos. Los cerró casi de inmediato. Luego los abrió y cerró de nuevo durante varios minutos hasta que pudo soportar la sensación de ardor. Todo el tiempo, el sueño del que acababa de despertar se apoderaba de su mente. Parecía tan real… Miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía; el único mueble era la cama en que yacía tan cómodamente arropada. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un viejo tapiz de color crema, tal vez con la intención de compensar la falta de una ventana. Por supuesto, no era así, ni reducía la sensación de claustrofobia de la habitación. Jessica estaba helada, aunque no le molestaba mucho. Lo que realmente la incomodaba era no saber dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí.<p>

—¿Hola? —gritó—. ¿Hay alguien?

En la distancia, escuchó un murmullo. Parecía la voz de un hombre y venía de abajo, como si estuviera un piso debajo de ella. A Erza aquello le ayudó a orientarse, ya que implicaba que estaba en la habitación de un piso superior. De pronto, el ruido de unos pasos subiendo una escalera hacia su habitación le aceleraron el corazón. Empezó a desear no haber gritado. Los pasos eran pesados… Al detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación, se produjo una pausa, y la manija empezó a girar. Poco a poco, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estás despierta! —exclamó el hombre que había abierto la puerta. Era un individuo corpulento y de facciones duras. «Parece un granjero —pensó Jessica—. Un granjero joven y bastante guapo.» Tenía el pelo rubio y espeso y las facciones fuertes y regulares… Vestía una camisa gruesa de leñador sobre unos pantalones metidos en unas brillantes botas negras, que se elevaban varios centímetros sobre sus pantorrillas.

Erza habló sin pensar.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —preguntó.

—Estás despierta… ¡Dios mío!… quiero decir… mierda —tartamudeó el hombre. Parecía incluso más sorprendido que Erza, aunque al menos conocía la situación.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—Soy Sting Eucliffe. —Se acercó a la cama sonriendo—. Te he estado cuidando. Es decir, yo y mi esposa, Lissana, te hemos estado cuidando… juntos. Ella ahora ha ido al mercado. Pero volverá pronto.

El instinto de Erza le decía que aquel hombre parecía bastante agradable, pero todavía estaba confusa, y al acercarse él a la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

—Sting… Estoy totalmente desnuda bajo las sábanas, así que te agradecería que no te acercaras hasta que encuentres mi ropa.

Sting dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos, excusándose.

—Con todo el respeto, señorita Erza… —dijo con prudencia—. La he estado refrescando durante los últimos cinco años, así que la he visto desnuda antes.

—¿Cómo?

—Decía que…

—Ya lo he oído. Espero que sea una broma, amigo.

—Lo siento, pero yo…

De repente, Erza tomó conciencia de las palabras.

—Espera un momento… ¿Has dicho cinco años?

—Sí, te trajeron con nosotros hace cinco años. Estabas medio muerta. Te hemos estado cuidando desde entonces, con la esperanza de que un día despertaras.

—¡Cinco años! ¿Has perdido el juicio? —Estaba igual de sorprendida que exasperada. Nunca antes había visto a ese hombre. Imposible pensar que él la hubiera estado cuidando los últimos cinco años.

—Lo siento, Erza. Porque te llamas Erza, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Perdona, pero me has pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Que yo te he pillado a ti por sorpresa? Pues vaya, lo siento… Te aconsejo que me consigas mi ropa antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.

Sting parecía desconcertado.

—Claro. Te traeré tu ropa y luego hablaremos —contestó, ofendido.

Se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras con paso pesado, dejando a Erza totalmente confundida. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Era una broma? Tenía pocos recuerdos. Sabía que se llamaba Erza, pero no estaba segura de si lo sabía sólo porque Sting acababa de mencionarlo. Su confusión le recordó cómo era levantarse con resaca y no recordar dónde había estado la noche anterior o qué había hecho. Sin embargo, esta vez la diferencia era que, mientras ella sabía qué era una resaca, no podía recordar nada de su vida. Pasaron muchos segundos sin que nada volviera a ella. Sting volvió al cabo de unos minutos. Excusándose, le lanzó unas ropas antes de volver a bajar las escaleras con la promesa de un desayuno. Erza se vistió rápidamente con las ropas que él le había proporcionado. Le iban perfectas, lo que significaba que tal vez fueran suyas. No había un espejo cerca donde comprobarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que le sentaban bien, aunque quedaba por saber si estaban desfasadas. Ahora la moda parecía apostar por el color negro: botas negras hasta las pantorrillas, pantalones como de pijama, holgados, negros y brillantes con cintura elástica y perneras plastificadas, y una elegante blusa negra cruzada (tipo kárate) increíblemente cómoda. De hecho, era tan cómoda que incluso parecía calentar su cuerpo a una temperatura perfecta. Cuando estuvo lista para bajar las escaleras y tener una charla con Sting, se percató de que alguien había llegado a la casa. Abajo se escuchaban voces; luego le siguieron murmullos. Qué más daba… Desde detrás de la puerta cerrada de su habitación del segundo piso, Erza no entendía una palabra.

Al final, después de suspirar varias veces para calmar sus nervios, abrió la puerta y miró afuera. Había una pared de ladrillo a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. A la izquierda estaba la oscura escalera que conducía hacia abajo. En la escasa luz, apenas veía los escalones. En la pared, un par de velas iluminaban la escalera. Erza dudó un momento, pero había llegado hasta allí, así que no tenía sentido correr de vuelta a la comodidad de su habitación. Se aventuró a dar un paso, y su cauteloso pie encontró consuelo en el primer escalón. El viaje para averiguar dónde diablos estaba y cómo había llegado ahí estaba a punto de empezar. Las voces de abajo volvieron a silenciarse. Las oía mejor desde su habitación, pero ahora estaba en el espacio confinado de la escalera húmeda, oscura, fría e inhóspita. Tal vez lo que escuchaba era el viento. Bajó cada escalón sin hacer ruido. Por alguna razón instintiva, quería evitar anunciar su llegada. Eran alrededor de quince escalones hasta el fondo, y todos parecían ceder al mínimo peso. Sin embargo, Erza era ligera de pies y llegó hasta abajo sin hacer ruido. Cuando por fin llegó abajo, después de lo que parecía un siglo, la recibió una pared de ladrillo frente a ella y a su izquierda. A la derecha estaba una gran cortina negra. Sin duda, detrás encontraría a Sting y a otra persona.

Por supuesto, la realidad era distinta. Al retirar la cortina, descubrió más pared de tabique. La escalera la había llevado a un callejón sin salida. Pero ¿cómo había subido y bajado Sting? ¿Y cuál era la función de la cortina? No ocultaba nada, ya que detrás había una pared de ladrillo. Erza se sintió atrapada… Quizá Sting no fuera tan caballeroso… La situación la desconcertaba. Peor: no sólo era frustrante, sino que la estaba cabreando. Se sentía atrapada sin saber quién era o dónde estaba, y le empezó a dar claustrofobia. «Respira hondo», pensó. Al cerrar los ojos, se encontró de vuelta en el bosque espeso y enmarañado con la bestia pisándole los talones. Abrió los ojos de inmediato. La bestia se había marchado. De repente, la voz de Sting llegó con claridad del otro lado de la pared de ladrillo. Sonaba agitada.

—¿Para qué queremos un Cadillac amarillo? —le preguntaba a alguien.

Atrapada en la escalera, Erza empezó a aturdirse. Extendió la mano para apoyarse contra una de las paredes. Al hacerlo, cerró los ojos. Sintió que perdía la conciencia… Tras cinco años en cama, lo poco que había caminado la había cansado más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Mientras sus piernas cedían y empezaba a caer hacia delante, escuchó dos cosas. La primera era una voz femenina, alegando algo. Erza no entendía las palabras, pero sonaba como si estuviera rogando por algo tan preciado como su vida. El segundo ruido fue un fuerte rugido. El rugido de la bestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Reus<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Elfman no solía visitar a su hermano Sting y a su cuñada Lissana, pero después de los sucesos de la víspera, debía advertirles de los peligros que les esperaban. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde el día en que había tropezado con aquel ángel en la calle. Lo recordaba bien porque fue la noche de Kid Bourbon, la noche en que había visto más derramamiento de sangre y cuerpos muertos que un enterrador ve en un año. A menos, claro, que fuera el enterrador de Santa Mondega de hacía cinco años, cuando hubo la masacre. El ángel era una hermosa joven llamada Erza. Sus caminos se habían cruzado brevemente antes de que ella entrara en el Tapioca, la rara ocasión en que un desconocido había sido bienvenido en el bar. Pero la vez siguiente, la encontró en plena calle inconsciente y acribillada a balazos. Una víctima de la escoria que se hacía llamar Kid Bourbon. A diferencia de todas sus demás víctimas, Erza se las había arreglado para seguir con vida. Ese día, hubo tantos muertos tirados en la ciudad, que Elfman temió que ningún médico la atendiera. El hospital local estaba colapsado con las bajas de la trágica semana desde que Kid Bourbon anunciara su llegada. No, la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir de aquella chica recaía en Lissana, la esposa de Sting. Al ser enfermera, podría ocuparse de Erza. Anteriormente, Lissana había cuidado a numerosas víctimas de tiroteos, y tenía un promedio de supervivencia de casi el cincuenta por ciento, lo cual sugería que Erza tendría al menos la oportunidad de sobrevivir, incluso tal vez de recuperarse. Cuando después de unas semanas de cuidado quedó claro que Erza no iba a morir, a pesar de haber recibido treinta y seis balas, Elfman quiso que Sting y Lissana escondieran a aquel ángel. Erza era especial. No era una chica corriente. Detrás de la barra del Tapioca, Elfman había visto de todo, pero nunca a alguien que sobreviviera a treinta y seis heridas de bala, excepto a Mel Gibson en Arma letal 2. En el fondo, siempre había temido el día en que Kid Bourbon volvería para matarla. Ese día había llegado.

Al parecer, cinco años antes, cuando Erza apareció en la ciudad, dos monjes se presentaron en el Tapioca. Recordaba que estaban buscando… una valiosa piedra azul que un cazador de recompensas llamado Zero les había robado. Sin duda, esa piedra sólo traía problemas. Zero la había robado para Gray, y no se la había entregado. Entonces llegaron los monjes. Querían devolver la piedra al templo y, a pesar de lo afables que parecían, no se detendrían ante nada para obtenerla. Su llegada a Santa Mondega había sido precedida por la aparición estelar de Erza. Se ganó el corazón de todos los clientes del Tapioca en los pocos días que anduvo por ahí. Por supuesto, antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla, Kid Bourbon ya había entrado en escena. Después de matar a todos los clientes del Chotacabras, uno de los competidores del Tapioca, se había presentado en el bar de Elfman buscando a Zero. Asesinó a todos los clientes del bar, excepto a Elfman. Zero había sufrido más que la mayoría. Le habían disparado casi cien veces, aunque Elfman recordaba que a Kid Bourbon le costó arrancarle la piedra azul del cuello. (A decir verdad, era una escoria criminal, pero cien balazos son cien balazos.) Esa piedra tenía algo… quien la poseía se hacía invencible. Elfman no lo comprendía, pero sabía que aquella piedra era la raíz de todos los problemas. La pobre Erza sólo pasaba por la calle, pero Kid Bourbon disparó cuando se marchaba del Tapioca.

En las calles se decía que, más adelante, los monjes de Hubal habían alcanzado a Kid Bourbon y lo habían matado, recuperando la piedra azul, que legítimamente era suya. Así que cuando Elfman vio aparecer a otros dos monjes, cinco años más tarde, además del sanguinario cazador de recompensas llamado Gajeel, no esperó nada bueno. Y cuando llegó a la granja de Sting y Lissana, a las afueras de la ciudad, sabía que debía temerse lo peor. Estacionó su Volkswagen sedán en el portal. La puerta de la granja tenía las bisagras sueltas. Tal vez eso no era suficiente indicio de que algo había ocurrido. El hecho de que ni Sting ni Lissana hubieran salido a saludarlo era una evidencia. Nunca dejaban la casa sola. Uno de ellos siempre salía del gran portal de madera si escuchaban que un coche se acercaba. Pero hoy no era el caso. Encontró los cuerpos en la cocina. Era una cocina grande que también usaban como comedor. Una gran mesa de roble reinaba en la estancia, sobre los azulejos de tablero de ajedrez. Normalmente, la habitación estaba impecable, ya que Lissana no toleraba el desorden, pero hoy había sangre por todas partes. En el suelo, a ambos lados de la mesa, encontró los cadáveres todavía calientes de Sting y Lissana. Algún tipo de humo o vapor salía de sus torsos sangrientos y desfigurados. El hedor era nauseabundo. Elfman estaba acostumbrado a los malos olores, como el de veintisiete muertos en su bar, hacía cinco años, todos asesinados frente a sus ojos por Kid Bourbon. Ni siquiera eso podía compararse con semejante peste. Aquello era distinto. Olía al Mal. No había señales de balazos y, sin embargo, Sting y Lissana estaban irreconocibles. Ni siquiera una señal de un corte de cuchillo, pero estaban empapados en sangre. Como si los dos hubieran muerto sudando sangre… A Elfman no le sorprendió que su hermano y su esposa estuvieran muertos. Desde el día en que les dejó a Erza, temió entrar un día y encontrarlos de esa guisa. Y ahora se la habían llevado. La entrada secreta, oculta en la cocina que escondía la escalera hasta la habitación de la chica, estaba abierta. No había sido destrozada ni dañada, lo que sugería que la habían abierto sin usar la fuerza. Pese a saber que la muchacha no estaría en el piso superior, Elfman sintió que tenía que subir para verlo con sus ojos. Al menos, deseaba dar un último vistazo a la cama en que ella había pasado los últimos cinco años. Empezó a subir con lentitud. Nunca le había gustado esa escalera. Incluso siendo niño, cuando sus padres eran dueños de la casa, había temido subir esos escalones. Eran fríos y duros, y el poco espacio entre las paredes le hacía sentir claustrofobia.

Mientras subía con cuidado, Elfman no oyó nada desde la habitación de arriba. El mínimo ruido significaría que Erza estaba ahí y todavía vivía, incluso si seguía en coma. Pero también podría evidenciar que el asesino de su hermano seguía en la granja. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta de la alcoba que se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba en la parte alta de la escalera. Las dos velas en la pared de la escalera se habían apagado. Apenas podía distinguir la luz de la puerta abierta en la parte de abajo, pero en realidad no podía ver mucho más allá de su mano extendida. Casi muerto de angustia, empleó la mano para abrir la puerta y luego pulsar el interruptor de la pared. La luz se encendió, cegándolo por un segundo. Respiró hondo y entró en el cuarto.

Tal como esperaba, el dormitorio estaba vacío, excepto por una enorme araña que se movía rápidamente en las tablas desnudas del suelo. Elfman tenía mucho miedo. Odiaba a las arañas, así que se sintió muy aliviado cuando la criatura se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de él, luego retrocedió poco a poco (como si no quisiera desprestigiarse) y se escondió bajo la cama en que Erza había vivido los últimos cinco años. Al menos no estaba el asesino (aparte de la araña), pero le atormentaba no encontrar ni rastro de Erza. La cama estaba ligeramente desecha, pero no había señales de lucha, lo cual no era sorprendente. Después de todo…¿Cómo secuestrar a alguien que está en coma? Fuera, el sonido de un motor hizo que se sobresaltara. Al llegar, no se había percatado de la presencia de otro coche. Sin embargo, ahora era evidente que había un coche fuera, y no sonaba como su destartalado Volkswagen. Sonaba como un automóvil más grande, con un motor más poderoso. De pronto se escuchó un ruidoso chirrido de llantas… el conductor debía de tener prisa por alejarse. Al no haber ventanas en la habitación, Sánchez tuvo que apresurarse a bajar por la estrecha escalera con la esperanza de poder ver quién conducía el vehículo. Erza podía estar en el coche. Pese a no querer involucrarse en los problemas de los demás, y al hábito de ofrecer a desconocidos tragos de orina como bebidas, Elfman no carecía de buenas cualidades. Por desgracia, la velocidad de movimientos no estaba entre ellas. En pocas palabras, no era una persona rápida. Para el momento en que bajó pesadamente las escaleras, saltó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y dio un vistazo por la puerta del frente, lo único que pudo ver fue un Cadillac amarillo acelerando en el camino hacia Santa Mondega. Elfman no era un hombre agresivo, pero conocía muchas personas que lo eran. Sabía a quién preguntar si deseaba descargar su venganza en el dueño del Cadillac amarillo. De hecho, conocía a suficiente gente para que no le costara averiguar quién había matado a Sting y a Lissana, y lo que le había sucedido a Erza. Incluso si no había testigos, podría averiguar qué había sucedido. Fuera quien fuera el responsable de las muertes y del secuestro de Erza, lo pagaría. Elfman conocía a gente que podía hacer algo al respecto. Personas que se vengarían en su nombre. Tendría que pagarles, por supuesto, pero ése no era el problema. A casi todo el mundo le gustaba su bar. Tal vez no a todos, pero si a alguien le gustaba la bebida, entonces le gustaba beber en el Tapioca. El suministro de un año de bebida gratis sería suficiente incentivo para que cualquier hombre en Santa Mondega ayudara a Elfman.

De hecho, Elfman no quería la ayuda de cualquier hombre. Deseaba Loke, el mejor asesino a sueldo de la ciudad. El hombre al que llamaban Elvis.

* * *

><p>Hades Purehito era exactamente como Azuma se había imaginado. Rondaba la cincuentena, y parecía un presentador de programas de deportes. Pelo canoso y lacio peinado hacia atrás, pantalones grises bien planchados y camisa blanca con rayas de color café. Tenía una pistola en una funda de hombro que colgaba en el lado derecho de su tórax, y estaba en bastante buena forma para un hombre de su edad. No tenía la típica (y antiestética) barriga cervecera, ni llevaba los pantalones hasta los sobacos. Azuma pagaría por llegar a su edad en la misma condición. Pero, por ahora, tenía treinta y tantos años y gozaba de mejor forma física.<p>

La oficina que ahora compartían estaba oculta en un corredor oscuro del tercer piso de la comisaría. Las demás estancias eran similares. Una era un armario de artículos de limpieza, otra era una sala de primeros auxilios, y luego estaban los baños. Azuma no sabía con exactitud cuál había sido el anterior uso de su oficina. Tampoco quería saberlo. Desde luego, no había sido nada glamuroso. Sin embargo, tenía cierto encanto: la puerta de madera oscura barnizada y los escritorios de estilo antiguo le daban más carácter que los cubículos separados por mamparas de la oficina principal. Eran las paredes de color verde pálido (como en las prisiones) lo que decepcionaba. Hades llegó a la oficina al mediodía. Azuma ya se había imaginado que el escritorio principal en el centro de la oficina pertenecía a su compañero, de manera que se había adueñado de la pequeña mesa en la esquina. Empezó a desempacar sus pocas pertenencias.

—Tú debes de ser el detective Hades. Encantado de conocerte —dijo Azuma, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

—Azuma Yagami, ¿verdad? —respondió Hades sacudiendo la mano con firmeza—. Eres mi nuevo compañero, ¿no?

—Así es. —Azuma sonrió. Hasta el momento, Hades no parecía tan desagradable.

—Todos te han dicho que soy un imbécil, ¿cierto? —comentó Hades, dirigiéndose a la silla de su escritorio.

—No lo niego.

—Aquí a nadie le gusto porque soy de la «vieja escuela». A los otros tipos sólo les interesa su carrera y los ascensos. No les conmueven las ancianas asaltadas por estafadores. Sólo desean escuchar los casos que puedan archivarse con rapidez. ¿Sabías que esta ciudad tiene la tasa más alta de desaparecidos del mundo civilizado?

Azuma le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, pero no sabía que Santa Mondega era considerada «civilizada».

—En eso te equivocas, amigo…

Azuma se recostó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio. Tuvo la sensación de que iba a llevarse bien con Hades, aunque era una primera impresión.

—Me han contado que estás obsesionado con encontrar a Kid Bourbon. ¿Por qué eso hace que todos te odien?

Hades sonrió.

—Me odian porque quiero que me odien. Me parece indispensable mandarlos a la mierda. Nadie quiso ayudarme con los casos que no pudieran resolver en menos de una semana. Por eso se cerró el de Kid Bourbon. Yo era el único que seguía en él. Pero se las arreglaron para deshacerse de mí… Resulta que los presupuestos no nos permitían seguir investigando el caso cuando existía la posibilidad de que Kid Bourbon ya estuviera muerto. Bueno…, seguro que ahora lo lamentan, ¿no? Le advertí al alcalde que volvería, pero escuchó a los demás idiotas.

—¿Así que la culpa es del alcalde?

—No —negó Hades—, el alcalde es buena persona, pero sus asesores deseaban que la historia de Kid Bourbon quedara en el recuerdo. Olvidaron a todas las mujeres que ese bastardo dejó viudas. Nunca se marchó. Ha estado matando a gente todos los días de los últimos cinco años, pero sólo ahora ha decidido dejarnos encontrar los cuerpos. Está planeando otra masacre. Azuma, tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos impedir que eso suceda.

—¿Sabes que no estoy aquí sólo por Kid Bourbon? —preguntó Azuma, esperando no estar a punto de ofender a Hades, quien sentía pasión por su trabajo.

—Sé por qué estás aquí… —Hades sonrió—. Crees que en todo esto hay algo sobrenatural y que es probable que un tipo de culto satánico esté detrás de esos asesinatos. No te mentiré: me parece una estupidez, pero, mientras estés a mi lado, y mientras tu investigación me ayude a demostrar que es Kid Bourbon quien comete esos crímenes y no Jar Jar Binks, entonces no tendremos problemas.

Tal vez Hades era un cínico, además de estar obsesionado con la idea de que Kid Bourbon estaba detrás de casi todo, pero no era tan imbécil como se lo habían pintado. Con un poco de diplomacia, podría ganarse a ese policía. No parecía faltarle motivación.

—¿Jar Jar? ¿Te gusta el cine?

—Me interesa vagamente…

—No pareces fan de La guerra de las galaxias.

Hades se atusó el pelo plateado y suspiró.

—Es que no lo soy. Prefiero algo que estimule mi mente, además de mis ojos, y aprecio las buenas interpretaciones. Actualmente, se escoge a la mitad de los actores por su apariencia, no por su talento. Por eso, casi todos están acabados cuando llegan a la treintena.

—Correcto… ¿Así que eres seguidor de Al Pacino y De Niro?

Hades negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No… Ambos viven del glorioso cine de gánsters de las décadas de los setenta y los ochenta.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—No, prefiero mil veces a Jack Nicholson. Es un tipo que puede actuar en cualquier película. Pero, Azuma, si en verdad quieres impresionarme con tus conocimientos de cine, entonces responde a lo siguiente. —Hades arqueó una ceja como lo haría Nicholson—. Directores: los hermanos Scott. ¿Ridley o Tony?

—Está claro. Me quedo con Tony. —Azuma no dudó—. Ridley lo hizo bien en Blade Runner y Alien, pero Enemigo público y Marea roja no deben desecharse a la ligera. Son buenas películas, e inteligentes.

—Donde el héroe era negro, ¿eh? —Hades pensó, equivocadamente, que estaba tocando una fibra.

—Cierto, pero no por eso me gustan. Tony también dirigió Amor a quemarropa, que es una buena película sin héroe negro.

—Bastante justo… —Hades suspiró—. De todos modos, tengo que estar del lado de Ridley por el hecho de que Tony fue responsable de esa idiotez de película de horror, The Hunger. Tal vez la peor película de vampiros que he visto.

—Muy bien, así que no es Jóvenes ocultos.

—No, no lo es —dijo Hades. Cansado de la discusión, continuó—: Intentemos ponernos de acuerdo y entonces le podrás decir a todos que somos pareja. Aquí está una fácil: ¿Robert Redford o Fredie Prinze Junior?

—Redford.

—Gracias. Ahora que hemos encontrado algo en común, hagamos un trato…

—¿Un trato? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que aceptaré todas tus teorías sobrenaturales y te ayudaré con lo que pueda, pero debes hacer lo mismo por mí. Aceptarás mi teoría sobre Kid Bourbon y nos tomaremos en serio el uno al otro. Dios lo sabe, nadie en el departamento de policía va a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, detective Hades.

—Bien. ¿Quieres ver lo que Kid Bourbon hizo a esas cinco víctimas nuevas?

—Adelante —asintió Azuma.

Hades abrió el cajón del escritorio a su izquierda y sacó una carpeta de plástico transparente. La abrió de golpe y arrojó varias fotografías en el escritorio. Azuma se levantó de su asiento, tomó la primera imagen brillante y la estudió atentamente. Se quedó consternado. No estaba seguro de poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Entonces miró las otras fotos sobre el escritorio. Después de examinarlas todas durante varios segundos, devolvió la mirada a Hades, que asentía con la cabeza. Aquéllas eran las imágenes más espantosas que había visto en su vida.

—¿Es esto real? —susurró.

—Lo sé… —dijo Hades—. ¿Qué tipo de demente podría hacer eso a un ser humano?

* * *

><p>A media mañana, Elvis entró pavoneándose triunfalmente en el Tapioca. Siempre se movía como si estuviera bailando por un escenario al ritmo de Suspicious Minds. Era como si tuviera unos audífonos invisibles que tocaran la melodía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sánchez amaba a ese tipo y siempre se emocionaba al verlo, si bien nunca lo demostraba. No sería bueno dejar que Elvis supiera que le veneraba. Él era demasiado elegante y haría que el camarero se sintiera idiota. Elvis también se veía perfecto. La gente piensa que los imitadores del Rey se creen ridículos, una vergüenza, pero nadie pensaba eso de aquel tipo. Esa mañana, Elvis vestía un traje de color lila. Llevaba unos pantalones ligeramente acampanados con una hilera de borlas que recorría toda la parte externa de las piernas y una chupa perfectamente ajustada y con grandes solapas negras. Hacían juego con una camisa negra muy delgada, medio abotonada para exhibir su pecho peludo y bronceado, y un enorme medallón de oro con las siglas de «los que se hacen cargo del negocio» colgando del cuello con una pesada cadena de oro. Aunque a algunos les podría parecer de mal gusto, Sánchez, en realidad, pensaba que el medallón era muy elegante. Elvis tenía las patillas largas y negras y el pelo negro y muy espeso (que, antes, había sido naranja). Para completar el cuadro, siempre llevaba las características gafas de sol con armazón de oro. Ni siquiera se las quitaba cuando se sentaba en la barra, listo para discutir negocios con Elfman.<p>

A Loke no le molestó que el Tapioca estuviera moderadamente lleno. Si deseaba cotorrear con Elfman durante media hora, entonces ningún cliente pediría una bebida. Elvis era respetado, temido y, lo que es bastante extraño, querido por casi todo el mundo.

—Me han dicho que tienes malas noticias —comentó el Rey asintiendo con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo sabía. Elfman tomó una botella y, sin que se lo pidiera, empezó a servirle un vaso de whisky.

—La mierda viaja rápido —soltó el camarero, deslizando la bebida sobre la barra.

—Mierda como la tuya también apesta —enfatizó el otro. Su voz arrastraba las palabras.

Elfman sonrió por primera vez esa mañana. La grandeza de aquel hombre le hizo olvidar el dolor por su hermano muerto. Dios bendiga al Rey…

—Elvis, amigo, ¿qué sabes sobre esta mierda en particular?

—Estás buscando al conductor de un Cadillac amarillo, ¿verdad?

—Así es. ¿Lo has visto?

—Lo he visto. ¿Quieres que lo mate por ti?

—Sí. Mátalo —dijo Elfman. Estaba contento de que Elvis se hubiera ofrecido, ya que le hubiera inquietado tener que pedírselo en voz alta—. Tortúralo hasta que esté muerto, y luego vuelve a matarlo.

—¿Matarlo dos veces? Eso tiene un coste extra. Pero me caes bien, así que la segunda vez lo mataré gratis.

Para Elfman, aquélla era una música celestial. Se sentía como si de repente Suspicious Minds sonara en su cabeza.

—¿Cuánto quieres por el trabajo? —preguntó.

—Mil por adelantado. Luego, cuando esté muerto, quiero que me pagues la pintura del coche. Siempre he querido un Cadillac amarillo. Es muy rock and roll, ¿no crees?

—Cierto. —Elfman estuvo de acuerdo. Tomó la botella de whisky y llenó el vaso de Elvis—. Ahora mismo te traigo el primer pago. Vigila el bar un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguro, jefe.

Elvis se quedó absorto en su vaso, revisando su reflejo, mientras Elfman desaparecía en la parte trasera para conseguir el dinero. No era sólo el dinero y el coche lo que Elvis buscaba. Corría el rumor de que el conductor del Cadillac amarillo también tenía una piedra preciosa azul. Aquella pieza debía de valer una fortuna. Elvis no entendía nada de joyería, pero sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba. Era la forma perfecta para llegar al corazón de una dama, y Elvis adoraba a las damas.

Elfman reapareció con un sobre grasiento lleno de dinero en efectivo. Elvis lo tomó y lo mantuvo abierto. Luego pasó rápidamente los billetes, no para contarlos, sino para asegurarse de que no eran falsos. Confiaba en Sánchez… en la medida en que confiaba en cualquiera. Satisfecho de que todo estaba en orden, dobló el sobre y lo metió en el interior de su chupa. Luego terminó la bebida de un trago rápido, dio un rápido giro en el taburete, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye, Elvis, espera… —le dijo Elfman. El Rey se detuvo sin mirar atrás.

—Sí, amigo. ¿De qué se trata?

—El nombre.

—¿Qué nombre?

—Sí, ¿cuál es el nombre del tipo que vas a matar por mí? ¿Lo conozco?

—Tal vez… No vive en la ciudad. Es un cazador de recompensas.

—Pero ¿cómo se llama? Y, ¿por qué mató a mi hermano y su esposa?

En un principio, Elfman no había planeado preguntarle a Elvis por los detalles, pero ahora que el asesino había aceptado el trabajo, quería saber más sobre el misterioso conductor del Cadillac amarillo. Elvis se volvió y observó a Sánchez por encima de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo ahora? ¿No prefieres enterarte cuando el trabajo esté hecho? Ya sabes… ¿para qué no cambies de idea?

—No, sólo dime… ¿quién cojones es?

—Un desgraciado llamado Gajeel. Pero no te inquietes. Mañana, a esta misma hora, lo conocerán como Gajeel el Cadáver.

Antes de que Elfman pudiera advertirle lo peligroso que era Gajeel, Elvis ya se había marchado. No importaba: aquel hombre podía enfrentarse a Gajeel. Ese hijo de puta estaba a punto de morir a manos del Rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Loke =Elvis=digamos que Loke es imitador de Elvis Presley.<strong>

**EN RESPUESTA A UN COMENTARIO, SI HABRA UN LEVE NALU. **

**NICK REUS**


	5. Chapter 5

Los detectives Azuma Yagami y Hades Purehito reconocieron al instante el trabajo que tenían delante. Azuma volvió a mirar a Hades, quien sin duda estaba pensando lo mismo. Dos muertos más, ambos asesinados despiadadamente, como las víctimas en las fotos que Hades le había mostrado a Azuma. Esta vez, los infortunados eran Sting y Lissana Eucliffe. Sin duda, sus registros dentales lo confirmarían más tarde. Hasta entonces, la identificación era una hipótesis. Habían llegado a la granja de las afueras de la ciudad mucho después de que el primer policía atendiera la llamada de un pariente de las víctimas. Un largo camino de tierra serpenteaba hasta el portal de la casa. El maltrecho BMW sedán de Azuma apenas circulaba sobre las piedras y los agujeros. Aquella granja había soportado todo tipo de inclemencias climáticas. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Unos segundos después de entrar en la cocina de la casa, Azuma envidió a Hades, quien había tenido la previsión de llevarse un pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca. El hedor de los cuerpos era abrumador, y Azuma, el único pringado que no tenía nada con qué enmascarar el olor que los asediaba. Otros cinco policías pululaban por la cocina. Dos de ellos estaban usando una cinta métrica para determinar las distancias de los cuerpos hasta los distintos muebles. Otro tomaba fotos con una cámara Polaroid. De vez en cuando la cámara runruneaba y escupía una fotografía como las que Hades tenía de las cinco otras víctimas. Uno de los policías buscaba huellas digitales con unos polvos, una tarea nada envidiable, teniendo en cuenta que casi toda la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre. El quinto y último policía era el teniente Caprico. Saltaba a la vista que se trataba del policía de más alto grado, ya que se dedicaba a observar a sus colegas para asegurarse de que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Caprico vestía un traje azul oscuro. Por mucho que lo pareciera, no era exactamente un uniforme. La impecable camisa blanca y la corbata azul marino completaban el conjunto. No era extraño que aquel hombre cuidara tanto su apariencia, ya que la atención al detalle era una parte importantísima en «su» equipo forense. No es que fuera el orgullo de la policía de Santa Mondega, pero Caprico se estaba esforzando por cambiarlo. La última semana había sido muy dura para Caprico y su equipo, por todos los espeluznantes asesinatos, y hoy no era distinto. La cocina era un caos asqueroso. Además de la sangre, que parecía rociada a golpe de manguera, había platos rotos y cubiertos en el suelo y en presentado batalla, o el asesino había revuelto el escenario con la esperanza de encontrar algo valioso. El médico forense ya se había marchado, pero quedaba el personal de la ambulancia, que esperaba en el portal de enfrente a que alguien le diera permiso para tapar y retirar los cuerpos. Ante la aprobación de Hades, el equipo pasó a la acción.

—¿Quién ha llegado primero? —preguntó Hades en voz alta mientras los médicos pasaban por su lado.

—Yo… —contestó Caprico, acercándose para saludar a Hades con la mano tendida—. Teniente Caprico, señor. Yo estoy al cargo.

—Ya no —terció Hades, sin rodeos—. El detective Yagami y yo mismo tomamos el mando a partir de este momento.

Caprico parecía comprensiblemente molesto y bajó la mano, pues Hades, de todos modos, no iba a tomarla. La palabra «¡Idiota!» se formó en su mente, pero en su lugar dijo:

—Muy bien, Hades. Como quiera.

—¿Tiene alguna pista?

—Sí, señor. Uno de mis agentes ha interrogado al hermano de una de las víctimas.

—Un hermano… ¿Lo conocemos?

—Tal vez sí, señor. Se trata de Elfman Eucliffe, el encargado del bar Tapioca. El muerto, Sting Eucliffe, era su hermano.

Hades sacó una libretita del bolsillo de su abrigo, la abrió y tomó el lápiz de la espiral. Azuma se permitió sonreír ante la actuación de Hades, muy al estilo del teniente Colombo. Pero se contuvo al comprobar que Caprico lo miraba directamente.

—Elfman declaró que no sabía quién querría matarlos —contestó el teniente—. Aunque no creo que tenga nada que ver con extraterrestres.

Aquella burla iba dirigida a Azuma. Nueva ciudad, mismas bromas de mierda. Todo muy predecible, muy tedioso.

—¡Oiga! —gritó Hades—. Limítese a contestar las preguntas. Y haga el favor de reservarse sus comentarios. Aquí hay dos muertos. Con toda probabilidad, son inocentes. Su sarcasmo no nos ayudará a encontrar al asesino.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Claro que lo siente. —Era obvio que Hades imponía respeto. Azuma todavía no se explicaba por qué lo odiaban tanto los demás policías—. Dígame… ¿quién encontró los cuerpos? ¿Fue Elfman?

—Sí, señor —dijo Caprico—. Dice que llegó aquí hacia las ocho de esta mañana. Nos llamó a las nueve y once.

—¿A las ocho, dice? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Tuvo que ir a abrir el bar.

Azuma decidió que era el momento de intervenir. Siempre era importante participar activamente en la primera investigación de un nuevo destino.

—Las víctimas no llevan mucho tiempo muertas. ¿El tal Elfman vio a alguien en las inmediaciones? Juraría que las dos víctimas murieron esta mañana.

—Dice que no vio nada.

Caprico no acabó la frase con el «señor» habitual entre los policías. A Azuma no le molestó especialmente. A la larga, se ganaría el respeto de ese teniente y de los demás agentes. Siempre lo hacía. Ignorando la hostilidad de Caprico, preguntó:

—Éste es un lugar bastante aislado. Sólo hay un camino de entrada y salida. ¿Le preguntó a Elfman si vio a alguien en el otro sentido mientras conducía hacia la granja?

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Y, tal como acabo de decirle, no vio nada.

—Muy bien.

Tal vez fuera una pregunta estúpida, pero Azuma no conocía la efectividad de la policía de Santa Mondega. Así que, de entrada, no iba a fiarse de nada.

—Azuma, ¿quieres interrogar tú mismo a Elfman? —intervino Hades. Éste notaba que el detective recién llegado estaba interesado en aclarar la declaración de Elfman. Y él sentía lo mismo. Azuma comenzaba a ganarse el respeto de su compañero: compartían la misma ética del trabajo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Azuma.

—No, ve tú solo. Me quedaré con los chicos y veré qué encuentro. Ya sabes… Me aseguraré de que no pasen nada por alto. —Obviamente, aquel comentario no les gustó a los forenses, que lo fulminaron con la mirada. Pero Hades no se inmutó. Disfrutaba toreándolos—. ¡Ah!, y Azuma… es probable que lo descubras por ti mismo, pero te advierto que Elfman mentirá como un bellaco. No suele cooperar con la policía. Es probable que haya contratado a un asesino para vengar la muerte de su hermano. Así que no creas todo lo que te diga.

Azuma se dirigió al exterior, dejando a Elfman fastidiando al equipo forense. Fue un alivio librarse del hedor de la cocina y respirar aire fresco, y por un momento se quedó ahí de pie. Alguien había hecho retroceder la ambulancia hasta el portal de la casa y dos enfermeros estaban bloqueando la salida. Azuma esperó a que la camilla estuviera cargada antes de llamar a uno de ellos.

—Tengo que interrogar a un tal Elfman Eucliffe del bar Tapioca. ¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó.

—Claro. Está de camino al depósito de cadáveres —contestó el hombre, con los dientes apretados, mientras ayudaba a empujar la camilla—. Síguenos, si quieres.

—Gracias. —Azuma sacó un billete de veinte dólares de su bolsillo y tentó al hombre—. Otra cosa: si Elfman decidiera tomarse la justicia por su mano, ¿quién podría hacer el trabajo sucio?

El enfermero de la ambulancia miró el billete por un segundo, considerando la oferta. Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo. Lo agarró de la mano de Azuma y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—El único hombre en quien confiaría Elfman es el Rey —dijo.

—¿«El Rey»?

—Sí. Elvis sigue vivo, amigo. ¿No lo sabías?

—Me temo que no…

* * *

><p>Erick la Cobra seguía con resaca, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Estaba bebiendo felizmente para superar el trance. La noche anterior, había tenido suerte. Robarle a Gajeel había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. El cazador de recompensas no dejó de roncar mientras Cobra le robaba. Por supuesto, habían ayudado las gotitas que Cobra había puesto en la bebida de Gajeel. En otras circunstancias, no hubiera gastado su preciado Rohypnol en alguien con quien no tenía intención de acostarse, pero Gajeel llevaba esa hermosa piedra azul colgando del cuello. Aunque la había escondido muy bien, cuanto más se emborrachaba, más se le veía. Además, resultó que Gajeel tenía unos cuantos miles de dólares en los bolsillos, así que Cobra bebería gratis los siguientes dos o tres meses, y las bebidas serían todas a costa de Gajeel.<p>

Había reservado una habitación bastante agradable en el Hotel Internacional de Santa Mondega. No tenía la intención de permanecer allí durante mucho tiempo, dado el coste, pero le apetecía disfrutar de unos días de lujo. Cobra pensaba que se merecía un golpe de suerte. ¡Maldita sea! Merecía consentirse por un tiempo. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y todavía no había abierto las cortinas. Estaba sentado perezosamente en la enorme cama king size de la habitación, con los mismos pantalones negros de la noche anterior, y la misma vieja camiseta de malla. Tenía el televisor enfrente y la botella de whisky convenientemente ubicada en la mesita de noche, al alcance de la mano. Sin duda, aquello era el paraíso. Estaba viendo el segundo episodio de un programa doble de B.J. and the Bear. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Servicio de habitaciones! —exclamó una voz femenina, ligeramente apagada, a través de la puerta.

—No he pedido nada…

Hubo una pausa.

—Vengo a hacer la cama y limpiar la habitación.

Cobra buscó la pistola debajo de la almohada. Siempre la guardaba allí, por las dudas. Y, la noche anterior, se había puesto particularmente paranoico. Extremaba la cautela por temor a que Gajeel lo encontrara y se vengara por el robo de su cartera y, lo más importante, la piedra azul. Saltó de la cama y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, sintiendo los excesos de la noche. De repente notó que apestaba a bebida y que su ropa estaba sucia, pero ahora lo único que le preocupaba era saber quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando uno ha robado dinero y una piedra preciosa, toda precaución es poca. Cubriendo la puerta con su pistola, miró por la mirilla. En el pasillo, vio a una joven de piel pálida uniformada con un delantal blanco. Parecía inofensiva, así que Cobra deslizó su arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y abrió la puerta sin quitar la balda.

—Buenas tardes, señor… ¿es usted Gajeel? —preguntó la chica, leyendo el nombre de una tarjeta en su mano. Cobra recordó que se había registrado en el hotel usando el dinero de la cartera de Gajeel. El empleado le había pedido el permiso de conducir de Gajeel.

—El mismo. ¿Quieres entrar y arreglar la habitación?

—Sí, por favor, señor Jefe. Gajeel sólo si es buen momento.

Cobra soltó la balda de la puerta y la abrió.

—Entra, guapa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lucy.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa encantadora. Y el corazón de Cobra empezó a derretirse. Era la chica más dulce que había visto en mucho tiempo. Tenía un pelo precioso… La Cobraa se fijaba mucho en el pelo de las mujeres; encabezaba su lista de «requisitos femeninos». Lucy, por su parte, lucía una media melena rubia y sedosa. La mayoría de los hombres en Santa Mondega estaban locos por las morenas, pero Marcus las prefería rubias.

—Serán diez minutos…, señor Gajeel. Apenas notará mi presencia —dijo con una sonrisa atrevida.

—Lucy, no tengas prisa. ¿Por qué no te quedas y tomas algo conmigo?

La joven soltó una risita nerviosa. Era una risita aguda… una señal clara de que le gustaba Cobra. Podía notarlo. Su intuición de ladrón se lo decía…

—Me encantaría, pero no me permiten intimar con los clientes dentro del hotel.

—Entonces salgamos, nena. —Cobra guiñó un ojo. Lucy se sonrojó por un instante, pero era obvio que le encantaba la situación, ya que rápidamente se pasó el dedo índice por sus labios, incitando a Cobra.

—¿Me está pidiendo una cita?

—¿Por qué no?

Ella consideró la oferta durante unos minutos. Parecía tentada…

—Muy bien. Salgo en quince minutos. ¿Por qué no se da una ducha mientras limpio? Nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo en media hora. Fue entonces cuando Cobra se dio cuenta de lo mal que olía. Definitivamente, aquél era un buen momento para ducharse.

—Por supuesto, Lucy. —Le dedicó una mirada lasciva.

Se encaminó al baño, quitándose la camiseta de malla. Lucy soltó otra risita nerviosa y luego se dirigió a la cama para cambiar las sábanas y las fundas.

—¿Quiere que deje la televisión encendida, señor Gajeel?

—¡Haz lo que quieras, nena! —le gritó mientras abría la ducha.

«Hoy es un gran día», pensó Cobra. Tal vez esa piedra azul le daba suerte. O tal vez era sólo el dinero lo que le estaba dando suerte. Después de todo, el dinero atrae a las féminas… Se había quitado el pantalón negro de piel (la pistola había rebotado en la alfombra de baño cuando se lo quitaba y la había empujado a un lado con el pie) y estaba entrando en la ducha cuando recordó que había dejado su cartera (porque ahora era su cartera) en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Las campanas de alarma empezaron a sonar en su cabeza. ¿Debía confiar en esa chica? Un momento más tarde recibió su respuesta, un sí categórico: se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció ella con la cartera.

—No debería dejarla en cualquier sitio, señor. Alguien podría robarla… —le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. Cobra estaba desnudo, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Era el típico hombre que disfruta exhibiendo su cuerpo a las mujeres, en especial si no lo esperan. Por la expresión de la cara de ella, a Cobra le pareció que Lucy estaba gratamente sorprendida de lo que veía. Él volvió a guiñarle un ojo; esta vez fue un guiño lento y sexy.

—Nena, déjala donde quieras. Saldré antes de que te des cuenta.

Lucy le sonrió, dejó la cartera en el lavabo y salió del baño.

—¡Anda! ¿Es B.J. and the Bear? ¡Me encanta este programa! —gritó, emocionada. Iba a ser un gran día para Erick la Cobra. Su buena fortuna podía no terminar nunca. Por supuesto, un hombre más inteligente habría extremado las precauciones. De hecho, un hombre más inteligente ya habría huido de Santa Mondega.

Y hubiera jurado no volver nunca.

* * *

><p>Cuando Azuma volvió a la comisaría, se encontró a Hades sentado ante su escritorio, estudiando las fotografías de los asesinatos más recientes.<p>

—¿Le has sacado algo a Elfman? —preguntó levantando la mirada.

Azuma se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó a su escritorio, golpeando el respaldo de la silla y deslizándose al suelo.

—No es muy comunicativo con la policía, ¿no?

—Te advertí que sería un trabajo duro.

—¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Azuma, mientras observaba las fotografías Polaroid en el escritorio de Hades—. ¿Alguna pista del forense?

—Nada. Tardarán una semana en descubrir que la mitad de las huellas que están examinando son suyas.

Azuma le rió la gracia mientras se estiraba y tomaba una de las fotos que Hades ya había descartado, poniéndola en un lado de su escritorio. Era una imagen horrible de uno de los dos cuerpos. Una masa de carne y huesos ensangrentados. Mucho peor que la escena en la granja.

—¿Cuál de ellos es éste? —preguntó, con mal cuerpo. Hades levantó la vista.

—Creo que es ella. Difícil de decir, ¿eh?

Azuma frunció el ceño. Había descubierto que fruncir el ceño era el mejor modo de concentrarse en lo que estuviera haciendo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía sus mejores ideas cuando fruncía el ceño. En ese momento pensaba que debía haber un vínculo obvio entre todos los cuerpos. Los asesinatos parecían todos iguales, pero ¿qué unía a las víctimas? ¿Qué tenían en común? Ya iban por el séptimo cadáver.

—Me imagino que estos dos fueron asesinados por la misma persona o personas que mataron a los otros cinco, ¿correcto? —preguntó Azuma.

—Es imposible engañarte.

Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó, dejando su chaqueta en el suelo. Entonces se recostó y estudió la fotografía detenidamente. Debía de haber alguna pista. Algo debería llamarle la atención. Pero ¿qué? El vínculo de esos asesinatos no aparecía en las fotografías. ¿Tenía Hades una teoría al respecto?

—¿Has encontrado algo que relacione a las víctimas? —preguntó Azuma. Hades negó con la cabeza, todavía estudiando las fotografías.

—Nada… Las víctimas parecen seleccionadas al azar. Lo único que tienen en común es que a todas les sacaron los ojos y les arrancaron la lengua.

—Así que ésa es la tarjeta de visita del asesino… —Se puso en pie y recorrió el pequeño espacio entre los dos escritorios.

Hades volvió a negar con la cabeza. No parecía convencido.

—No creo que sea relevante. Está claro que el mismo tipo cometió todos los asesinatos. Sabe que vamos tras él. Por tanto, ¿por qué molestarse en dejarnos cualquier pista adicional? —Era obvio que Hades se refería a Kid Bourbon.

—Tal vez no sea él… —Azuma ofreció la posibilidad de discutirlo.

—Es él, Azuma. Siéntate un momento, por favor.

Azuma recogió su chaqueta del suelo y la acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, que giró para sentarse frente a Hades.

—Dime…

Hades dejó las fotos en la mesa y apoyó los codos. Parecía cansado… Azuma notó cierta impaciencia en su actitud.

—Acordamos que yo no me burlaría de tus teorías paranormales, y que tú valorarías mi teoría sobre Kid Bourbon, sin desecharla irreflexivamente, ¿cierto?

—Sí, cierto.

—Bien, Azuma. No esperes un golpe de efecto en esta investigación, porque no se demostrará que la ex esposa de Kid Bourbon cometió todos los crímenes y trata de incriminarlo. Tampoco será el mayordomo… Y Kevin Spacey no entrará en la comisaría cubierto de sangre y gritando: «¡Oficial…! ¡Oficial!» Ni tampoco encontrarás la cabeza de tu esposa en una caja en el desierto. Kid Bourbon cometió estos asesinatos. —Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, pero acabó suspirando—. Ahora bien, si realmente quieres ayudar a resolver este caso, encuentra un motivo o adivina quién será su próxima víctima. ¡Oye!, si descubres que Kid Bourbon es un marciano, o que es un fantasma y necesitamos los servicios de un exorcista, entonces lo haremos. Pero debes saber esto, Azuma: si estás buscando a otro asesino, pierdes el tiempo. Confía en mí. Dedica todos tus esfuerzos a encontrar a Kid Bourbon, o a averiguar quién diablos es. Sólo entonces encontrarás a nuestro asesino.

Azuma podía sentir la creciente frustración en la voz de Hades. Sabía que su compañero creía ciegamente en lo que estaba diciendo. Y él mismo sospechaba que el detective podía estar en lo cierto, pero no quería descartar otras posibilidades. Pese a todo, si deseaba que Hades le ayudara, tendría que seguirle la corriente.

—Hades, no me malinterpretes. Puede que tengas razón, pero recuerda que yo veo el caso desde otra perspectiva. Quizás encuentre algún detalle que hayas pasado por alto. ¿Quién sabe? Te prometo que me lo tomaré en serio.

—Muy bien —dijo Hades—. Aquí tienes los nombres de las víctimas hasta el momento. —Sacó su libreta del bolsillo de la camisa, la abrió, tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir en una página en blanco.

»No he descubierto nada que los vincule. A ver qué encuentras tú…

Su voz insinuaba sarcasmo y frustración, mientras arrancaba la hoja y la arrojaba sobre el escritorio a su compañero. Azuma miró la lista de víctimas.

_Sarah King_

_Ricardo Webbe_

_Krista Faber_

_Roger Smith_

_Kevin Lever_

_Sting Eucliffe_

_Lissana Eucliffe_

Nada le llamó la atención, pero eso no era sorprendente. Lo que realmente necesitaba era conocer los antecedentes de las víctimas. Algo que todas hacían en su tiempo libre, algo que todas habían visto… el vínculo estaría en esa clase de asociaciones. Azuma era especialista en descubrir vínculos escondidos. Estaba seguro de que lo resolvería. La pregunta incontestable era la siguiente: ¿cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que el asesino seleccionara a la siguiente víctima?

—¿Ya lo has resuelto? —bromeó Hades.

—Todavía no, pero déjame la lista. Revisaré todos los archivos disponibles sobre estas personas. Confía en mí. Si hay alguna relación entre ellas, la encontraré.

—Muy bien —dijo Hades—, te dejaré encontrar qué las une. Pero, a cambio, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Azuma dejó de observar el papel con la lista de nombres y atendió a Hades.

—Seguro, lo que sea. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

Hades se aclaró la garganta y miró con dureza a Azuma, buscando su sinceridad. Al final, convencido de que su compañero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, formuló la pregunta que Azuma estaba temiendo.

—Agente, dime… ¿por qué, después de tantos años ignorando Santa Mondega, el gobierno de repente decide enviarnos a un investigador de lo sobrenatural? Aquí, durante el último siglo, se han producido más asesinatos que en cualquier otra parte del mundo, pero hasta ahora siempre lo habíamos resuelto todo localmente. Dime, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué enviar a un solo hombre? ¿Acaso la información que maneja el gobierno es tan secreta que debe confiarla a un único policía?

Azuma se removió en la silla. Claramente, Hades era mejor agente de lo que le habían contado.

—Vamos, Azuma —Hades continuó—, quiero saber qué me estás escondiendo. El gobierno te ha dado alguna información privilegiada sobre el caso en que yo he invertido cinco años de mi vida. ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué tiene todo esto de sobrenatural?

—Muy bien. Seré franco contigo. Pero espero que esto no salga del despacho…

* * *

><p>Después de bañarse durante quince minutos, Erick la Cobra se secó y se cubrió todo el cuerpo con los polvos de talco que el hotel regalaba. Dado que no disponía de ropa limpia, volvió a ponerse su holgado pantalón negro. No solía importarle, incluso si su piel apestaba a cerveza y cigarrillos. Mientras lo abotonaba, escuchó cómo Lucy cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Quince minutos más y volvería a verla, si cumplía su palabra. Y estaba convencido de que así sería. Volvió a la alcoba para comprobar el trabajo de su chica. Lucy había hecho la cama inmaculadamente y había refrescado el ambiente. Cobra estaba considerando la posibilidad de salir disparado para comprarse una camisa nueva antes de reunirse con ella. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. ¿Tal vez había olvidado algo y estaba ya de vuelta?<p>

—¡Abre la puerta! —gritó alguien al otro lado.

Hubo una pausa. Luego llamaron de nuevo, esta vez con mucha fuerza. Cobra sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. ¿No era Lucy? ¿Tal vez era un hombre? ¿Se trataba de Gajeel? Lucy debía de tener una llave maestra, ¿no?

—¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú?

Ninguna respuesta. Otro escalofrío. ¿Sería Gajeel? ¿Ya lo había encontrado? Y lo más preocupante: ¿dónde había dejado su pistola?

—Ya voy… —gritó, intentando ganar tiempo.

Al buscar frenéticamente su pistola, le entró el pánico. Sus ojos registraron toda la habitación en medio segundo. ¿Dónde estaba el arma? ¡Maldita sea! Tampoco la encontró en el baño. ¿Dónde coño la había puesto? Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a volver al dormitorio. ¿Bajo las almohadas? Las levantó, pero allí tampoco estaban. ¡Joder…! Iba a tener que abrir la puerta. ¿Por qué había gritado? Si se hubiera quedado callado, su visitante habría supuesto que Cobra no estaba en su habitación. Pensó que sería inteligente dar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta y saber quién era… después de todo, podía tratarse del servicio de habitaciones. Pero Cobra no encontraba el arma y estaba muy nervioso. Uno de los trucos más viejos de todos los asesinos consiste en llamar a una puerta, esperar hasta escuchar que el objetivo se acerca del otro lado y disparar por la mirilla cuando la víctima mira a través de ella. ¡PUM!, y hace un gran agujero en la cabeza del blanco. Al estar familiarizado con esa trampa, Cobra caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta y movió la cabeza muy lentamente hacia lo que podía ser la línea de fuego. Por razones que sólo él comprendía, tenía el ojo medio cerrado, como si eso ayudara a reducir el impacto de una bala. Le bastó con un vistazo rápido. De un tirón retiró la cabeza y se alejó de la mirilla. Al otro lado de la puerta, había el cañón de una pistola. Por fortuna, su dueño no se había dado cuenta de que, durante una fracción de segundo, Cobra había estado en el objetivo.

Caminó de puntillas hacia la cama recién hecha. ¿Dónde cojones estaba el arma? Su botella de whisky seguía en la mesita de noche. La levantó y tomó un trago. «¡Piensa! ¡Maldita sea!» «¿Qué opciones tengo?» «Encuentra el arma.» Volvió a levantar las almohadas. Definitivamente, las pobres no escondían el arma. Volvió al baño. «Mierda, ¿dónde la habré puesto?»

Un tercer escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar un tercer golpe en la puerta… Al mismo tiempo, descubría que su cartera había desaparecido. Lucy la había puesto en el lavabo, pero allí ya no estaba. Ahora lo recordaba: había recogido el arma del suelo del baño y la había dejado encima del lavabo. Después de todo, ¡esa hija de puta se la había jugado! «Joder…» Se apresuró a regresar al cuarto. ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Tal vez podía salir por la ventana y bajar por la fachada del edificio hacia una habitación contigua. «No, no puedo.» Estaba a siete pisos de altura y sufría ataques de vértigo. Debía de haber alguna alternativa, ¿no? «La piedra azul.» Cobra había escuchado rumores sobre esa piedra. Sabía que Gray la estaba buscando y que valía mucho dinero. También conocía el mito sobre la noche en que Zero murió a manos de Kid Bourbon. Si era cierto, nadie podía matar a Zero mientras llevara la piedra azul colgando del cuello. Aunque Kid Bourbon le había disparado cien veces, éste no murió hasta que él mismo le quitó la piedra. Era una historia peregrina y Cobra nunca la había creído, pero ahora era su única opción. ¿Qué había hecho con el collar? Recordaba que la noche anterior lo había guardado en algún sitio, pero estaba tan borracho… ¿Dónde diablos lo había puesto? «¡Piensa…!» La respuesta le llegó como un relámpago. Antes de acostarse había puesto el arma bajo las almohadas (como siempre hacía), y había metido el collar dentro de una de las fundas. Pero ¿qué almohada? Saltó a la cama, tomó la más cercana y le arrancó la funda con malos modos. Nada. Tomó la segunda almohada. Parecía un poco más pesada… Se apresuró frenéticamente a quitar la funda. Otro golpe en la puerta, pero esta vez trataban de derribarla. No había tiempo para juegos… ¡Por fin, Marcus rasgó la segunda funda y encontró el collar! Pero el alivio se convirtió en horror al comprobar que aquél no era el collar que había robado a Gajeel. ¡Era otro! Un collar barato con un colgante plateado en forma de «S». Definitivamente, esa hija de puta lo había engañado.

¡CRAC!

Cobra se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver la puerta saliendo volando de las bisagras. Encogiéndose en la cama, levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, como rindiéndose, mientras un pistolero entraba en la habitación. Ni siquiera escuchó el primer balazo… pero sí agonizó mientras explotaba su rodilla, rociando sangre por todos lados, incluso en sus ojos. Cayó de la cama al suelo, gritando como un bebé que se quema con agua hirviendo. Durante los siguientes siete minutos, deseó estar muerto. En el octavo minuto, se cumplió el deseo de Erick la Cobra. Para entonces, ya había visto todas sus entrañas e incluso lo habían obligado a comerse varios dedos de sus manos y sus pies. Y algo mucho peor…

* * *

><p>Natsu llevaba dos semanas trabajando como recepcionista del turno de noche en el Hotel Internacional de Santa Mondega. En realidad, sus dos semanas estaban a punto de terminar. Justo esa noche, un borracho había entrado tambaleándose, exigiendo una habitación. El hombre estaba tan ebrio que no veía el ridículo que hacía. Si el gerente del hotel, el señor Makarov, hubiera estado cerca, nunca habría permitido que aquel hombre pusiera un pie en su hotel, pero al hallarse Dante en recepción, era él el encargado de decidir quién se quedaba y quién no. El borracho había pedido una de las mejores habitaciones y deseaba pagar en efectivo, de modo que Natsu le había cobrado por la mejor habitación y le había dado una estándar. Así llegó a embolsarse cuarenta dólares por la transacción. Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía tan emocionado. No, señor… Esa mañana tenía los nervios de punta porque el hombre en cuestión le había mostrado una piedra azul aparentemente muy valiosa colgando de su cuello. Natsu había estado esperando una oportunidad como aquélla: un borracho con un fajo de billetes (porque había agitado la cartera al sacar su permiso de conducir) y una hermosa piedra azul que podía valer varios miles de dólares. Y Natsu jugaría a esa carambola para librarse de su empleo de recepcionista de hotel. Sin duda, aquél era un trabajo femenino, y con ese uniforme parecía maricón. Una chaqueta deportiva rosa, ¡por Dios! Sin embargo, no sólo le molestaban la chaqueta rosa, la paga miserable y la servidumbre del «Sí, señor… No, señor… Gracias, señor». El problema era que tenía casi veinticinco años y sentía que la vida se le escapaba. No había sido un buen estudiante, de modo que siempre le costaría encontrar un empleo decente. Cada vez que optaba a un trabajo, su única esperanza era que lo entrevistara una mujer. Era un tipo apuesto, con el pelo extrañamente rosa y un destello en sus ojos azules que las mujeres mayores encontraban difícilmente resistible. Gracias a su falsa naturalidad, esas mujeres hacían lo que él quería y el trabajo acababa siendo suyo. Al mediodía, el plan de Natsu de meter mano al dinero del borracho ya estaba bastante avanzado. Todo era de color rosa… Al llegar Romeo, el mozo del turno de mañana, Natsu lo convenció para que se tomara el día libre mientras él le cubría. Romeo se alegró de hacerle un favor, en especial porque Natsu se ofreció a reemplazarlo gratis. Aquello significaba casi cinco horas de trabajo extra (y no retribuido), pero por la tarde, al poner su plan en marcha, habría valido la pena. En unos minutos, sería mucho más rico que al llegar a Santa Mondega, tres meses antes.<p>

Su mente planeaba comprarse un coche y mudarse a un mejor apartamento, y eso sólo era el principio. El piso que él y su novia habían alquilado los últimos meses apenas era lo bastante grande para albergar una familia de marmotas. Hasta hacía poco, las cosas no habían salido como Natsu imaginaba. Llegaron a Santa Mondega con la esperanza de encontrar un empleo decente. Al cabo de una semana, un viejo amigo de su padre le había conseguido un trabajo en un museo. Sin embargo, a raíz de un delicado incidente, Natsu terminó aplastando un valioso jarrón en la cabeza de un turista. Aunque acabaron despidiéndolo, al menos tuvo la suerte de que no lo denunciaran. Desde entonces, el destino no le había ayudado especialmente, y así se había convertido en el recepcionista del Hotel Internacional de Santa Mondega. Llevaba allí dos semanas, ¡y Dios!, era tan tedioso… Durante ese tiempo, había rezado por vivir un cambio, ya fuera conociendo a un cliente rico que le ofreciera un mejor trabajo, o robando a uno de sus huéspedes. Tampoco era exigente. Lo que fuera más fácil… Y la opción más simple era robar a aquel desgraciado. El gerente del hotel no se conmovería fácilmente, ya que no tenía dinero y era un borracho.

El plan de Natsu era maravillosamente simple, aunque no del todo infalible. Pero el destino intervino. Un tipo grande vestido de Elvis entró pavoneándose en el vestíbulo y se acercó al mostrador de Natsu.

—¿Podría decirme si tienen hospedado a un individuo que responde al nombre de Gajeel? —preguntó, con bastante amabilidad.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo dar ese tipo de información —respondió Natsu con la frase estándar del hotel.

Elvis se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó un billete de cincuenta dólares en la mano del joven.

—No me obligues a preguntar de nuevo, ¿eh? —Su voz se endureció.

—Lo siento, pero me es imposible facilitarle esa información, señor —contestó Natsu, sin tratar de devolver el billete de cincuenta dólares.

Elvis digirió el imprevisto y desenfundó el arma que guardaba en su chupa lila. La apuntó a la garganta de Natsu y gruñó:

—Devuélveme el dinero y dime dónde puedo encontrar a Gajeel. Es un delincuente peligroso.

Natsu devolvió el dinero y tragó saliva.

—Habitación setenta y tres, en el séptimo piso.

Elvis le guiñó un ojo, o eso parecía porque, detrás de las gafas de sol, su ceja izquierda subió y bajó en un rápido movimiento. A continuación se encaminó hacia los ascensores, devolviendo su arma a la chupa. Mientras Elvis presionaba el botón que lo llevara al séptimo piso, Natsu hizo una llamada desesperada desde su teléfono móvil. No esperó a escuchar la voz en el otro extremo.

—¡Nena, sal de ahí de inmediato! —apremió al teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—Un tipo está subiendo para ver a ese tal Gajeel. ¡Parece muy peligroso!

—Todavía no he encontrado la piedra…

—¡A la mierda con la piedra! Mueve el culo… ¡Ese hijo de puta puede matarte!

—Muy bien, cariño. Déjame dar un último vistazo.

—Lucy, no…

Demasiado tarde, porque ella ya había colgado. Natsu vio como Elvis entraba en el ascensor. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, se dio la vuelta y miró al recepcionista desde sus gafas de sol. Natsu respiraba con dificultad, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Debía tomar una decisión. «¡Mierda!» Tenía que subir por las escaleras y salvar a Lucy antes de que ese loco vestido de Elvis le pusiera las manos encima. Impulsado por el terror, saltó sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a las escaleras, situadas detrás de una puerta giratoria, a un lado de los ascensores. Eran unos escalones cortos y altos cubiertos por una gruesa alfombra de color beige. Natsu los subió de dos en dos. Las luces del ascensor le indicaban que Elvis ya estaba en el primer piso. A Natsu le faltaba forma física para subir antes al séptimo piso, pero existía la posibilidad de que el elevador se detuviera antes de llegar al destino de Elvis… Natsu alcanzó el séptimo piso prácticamente escupiendo los pulmones. Se detuvo y dio un vistazo al otro lado de la esquina, hacia el pasillo. Elvis estaba frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, a unos diez metros de distancia, apuntando su pistola a la puerta. El joven no supo qué hacer. Por instinto de supervivencia, trató de controlar su respiración. Si Lucy estaba en la habitación y tenía que ir al rescate, lo primero era evitar que Elvis reparara en su presencia. Dio un paso atrás y trató de aceptar la situación. Después volvió a verificar el pasillo. Elvis había guardado la pistola y se había alejado un paso de la puerta. Luego embistió la puerta con el empeine de su zapato azul. Era una puerta bastante sólida y resistente, así que la patada tuvo poco efecto. Elvis retrocedió unos pasos más y esperó unos segundos. Luego, como un toro enloquecido, lanzó todo su cuerpo contra la puerta y logró soltar las bisagras. El asesino entró tambaleándose en la habitación. Natsu esperó un par de segundos, sin estar seguro de qué hacer. Entonces escuchó un tiro. Le siguieron los gritos agónicos desde el interior de la estancia. No podía decir si era un hombre o una mujer porque los gritos eran muy agudos. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio movimiento en el pasillo. La puerta de otra habitación se abría. Lucy salió corriendo de ella, cargando una pesada maleta. Pasó por la puerta rota que Elvis había embestido y continuó a saltos hasta las escaleras. Natsu dio un suspiro de alivio al volver a verla.

—¡Cariño! —jadeó, sorprendida de encontrarlo escondido en el escalón superior—. ¡Vámonos!

Lucy le entregó la maleta, que arrastró escaleras abajo.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —jadeó Natsu.

—Claro, cariño.

—¿Tienes la piedra azul?

—La tengo.

Ahora Lucy corría por las escaleras y Natsu luchaba para mantener el paso. La pesada maleta le rebotaba en las espinillas…

—¡Dios! Te quiero, nena. ¡Eres la mejor! —le gritó mientras la maleta empezaba a hacerle moratones.

—¡Lo soy! —contestó ella.

Natsu sabía que tenía la mejor novia del mundo. Aunque, si la maleta resultaba estar llena de productos de belleza o de cupones de compra, tendría que reconsiderarlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay en la maleta? —gritó mientras veía desaparecer al amor de su vida en un tramo de escaleras.

—Ésa es la mejor parte —le gritó Lucy—. ¡Nos ha tocado la lotería!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la lista de personajes hasta el momento:<strong>

**kid bourbon=?**

**sanchez=elfman**

**ringo=zero**

**kyle=lyon**

**peto=jura**

**taos=ivan dreyar**

**jefe=gajeel**

**santino=Gray Fullbuster**

**marcus=cobra**

**Jericho=jet**

**rusty=droy**

**Araña y Studley= Simon y Bickslow**

**Miles jensen=Azuma "Yagami"**

**Rockwell=Gildarts clive**

**Archibald Somers= Hades Purehito**

**Jessica=erza**

**thomas y su esposa=sting y lissana**

**Elvis=loke**

**Kacy=lucy**

**dante=natsu**

**scraggs=caprico**

**Saludos!**

**Nick Reus**


	6. Chapter 6

A Azuma le sorprendió gratamente lo bien que Hades encajó su perorata. No esperaba que el agente creyera una palabra, pero no perdía nada. Si Hades le creía, entonces, maravilloso; si no, tampoco le importaba. Su única preocupación era que si mucha gente averiguaba su teoría, el pánico se adueñaría de Santa Mondega. Y Azuma no podía demostrar nada. Por eso estaba en la ciudad, para confirmar o refutar las sospechas del gobierno. Al parecer, a Hades le interesó la historia. Azuma le contó cómo lo habían destinado a Santa Mondega para descubrir la verdad de un secreto que los gobiernos y líderes de la Iglesia habían protegido durante siglos. El misterio pasaba de una generación a la siguiente. Todos los responsables acababan dudando de su veracidad, y mandaban a sus propios investigadores a Santa Mondega para descubrir si era cierto. Algunos regresaron de una pieza y lo corroboraron. Otros desaparecieron para siempre.

El mundo fingía que Santa Mondega no existía. No salía en los mapas ni era nombrada en los noticiarios. ¿La razón? Muy sencilla. Según la leyenda, Santa Mondega era el hogar de los muertos vivientes. Azuma recordó cómo se había sentido al escucharlo por primera vez. Sus instintos le decían que no eran más que tonterías. Pero el hecho de que lo escuchara de una fuente que estaba bajo las órdenes directas del presidente de Estados Unidos significaba que al menos debía fingir que se lo tomaba en serio. Después de todo, cuando un alto funcionario del gobierno comparte con alguien una información confidencial, no conviene desecharla a la ligera. En el mejor de los casos, podría costarle el trabajo. Hades absorbió la información de forma muy similar a como Azuma lo había hecho, lo cual le pareció admirable. Azuma vivía y moría para la actividad sobrenatural, mientras que Hades era un agente criminalista. Pero, si su teoría era cierta, todas las muertes habrían sido cometidas por el mismo asesino.

—Pensé que todo esto te sorprendería más… —Azuma comentó al inmutable Hades, quien no se movió de su escritorio.

—En realidad, hace años me contaron esta teoría. Y aunque nunca he visto una sola prueba que la respalde, tampoco he visto nada que la refute —contestó Hades. Azuma tenía que respetar la honestidad de aquel hombre. Era interesante enterarse de que lo había oído antes. Pero, para Azuma, aquello era más un hecho que una teoría. En realidad, no era tan distinto de su compañero… En la mente de Hades, la responsabilidad de Kid Bourbon en los asesinatos también era un hecho.

Por fin habían encontrado un terreno común, aparte de las películas.

—Gracias por no burlarte de mí. —Azuma suspiró—. La gente suele avergonzarme con este tema...—Hades sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué te divierte tanto?

—En este trabajo, he visto todo tipo de mierda. Y las fotos de estos cadáveres confirman la posibilidad de que algo no humano esté detrás. Así que aceptaré la teoría de que Kid Bourbon es algún tipo de fantasma al que nadie puede matar. Si te mantienes en este caso conmigo, ayudándome a encontrarlo, creeré que es el mismo Diablo.

—Gracias.

—Sin embargo, hay algo más.

—¿Qué es?

—No me lo has contado todo, ¿verdad?

Azuma consideró la pregunta. Si no le había ocultado nada…

—Eso es todo, Hades. Al menos, todo lo relevante…

Hades se levantó de repente y dio la espalda a Azuma. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró entre las persianas, hacia la calle.

—El Festival Lunar acaba de empezar —dijo al cabo de un rato—. En un par de días, Santa Mondega vivirá un eclipse solar. Dos monjes acaban de llegar a la ciudad, al igual que otros dos hicieron hace cinco años. Y todos sabemos qué sucedió entonces, ¿no?

—Sí. Murió mucha gente… ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—No me tomes por tonto… El día en que murieron esas personas a manos de Kid Bourbon fue el último eclipse. Ahora bien, fuera de Santa Mondega, ninguna otra ciudad tiene dos eclipses de sol en cinco años. No es posible. Por eso creo tu historia. Tú has venido por el eclipse. Kid Bourbon ha vuelto por el eclipse, y esos dos monjes están aquí por lo mismo.

—¿Has oído hablar del Ojo de la Luna?

Hades se dio la vuelta y miró a Azuma.

—Te refieres a la piedra azul, ¿no? Es lo que Kid Bourbon andaba buscando la última vez. Un tipo llamado Zero la había robado a los monjes. Ellos también vinieron a buscarla y lograron recuperarla. Dicen que no puede matar a hombres santos o algo así. Pero ahora estoy adivinando, agente Yagami, que han vuelto a robar el Ojo de la Luna. Por eso tú, los monjes y Kid Bourbon habéis llegado a la ciudad… ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el eclipse? Sus últimas palabras cayeron en un silencio cada vez más profundo, mientras Azuma reflexionaba sobre la mejor respuesta.

—Bueno… —dijo finalmente, dándose cuenta de que era cierto que no se lo había contado todo a Azuma—. Tal vez quieras sentarte de nuevo. Aquí es cuando esto se vuelve realmente misterioso.

—Me quedaré de pie, gracias. Continúa.

—Tienes razón. El Ojo de la Luna ha vuelto a ser robado. Y según mi fuente en el gobierno, esa piedra tiene «poderes mágicos».

—¿«Poderes mágicos»? —Hades sonaba incrédulo.

—Sí, lo sé. Parece ridículo y, para ser justos, estos «poderes mágicos» son una de las áreas más grises en una historia llena de «poderes mágicos». Al parecer, quien tenga la piedra se vuelve inmortal, aunque no haya evidencias… —Esperó un momento, preguntándose cómo se tomaría Hades la siguiente información—. Una de las teorías es que controla la órbita de la Luna.

—Interesante… Eso tendría sentido. Con un eclipse inminente, un hombre que pudiera controlar la órbita de la Luna estaría en una posición muy poderosa.

—Cierto. Ahora piensa en esto, Hades. Si quien tiene la piedra puede impedir que la Luna mantenga su órbita sobre la Tierra durante el eclipse, y la Luna se mantiene estacionaria con relación a la Tierra, aunque girando con ella, en el punto exacto en que se le ha detenido, entonces el área de la Tierra cubierta por la oscuridad del eclipse permanecería en la oscuridad para siempre.

Hades decidió que era tiempo de volver a sentarse. Se acomodó detrás del escritorio y tomó unas de las fotos que había estado mostrando a Azuma. Las estudió detenidamente. Por su expresión, Azuma adivinó que esta vez las observaba desde una perspectiva distinta.

—Creo que ahora puedo ver lo mismo que tú, Azuma —dijo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué crees que veo?

—Ves personas prosperando en una ciudad bañada por la oscuridad total.

—Veo muertos vivientes que caminan por ahí como personas normales —comentó Azuma, imitando al niño de la película Sexto sentido—. Saben que están muertos. Fíjate en los habitantes de Santa Mondega.

Por la mirada sorprendida de Hades, Azuma adivinó que había comprendido el asunto. No era un tipo lento.

—¡Vampiros! —gritó Hades—. La única criatura que se beneficiaría de una ciudad a oscuras es un vampiro.

—Exacto.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

—¿Por qué hacerlo? —Azuma sonrió—. ¡Es una idea absurda!

—Lo era. Pero ahora tiene sentido. Si Kid Bourbon es un vampiro, será mejor que lo encontremos antes de que esa piedra llegue a sus manos.

* * *

><p>Elfman no sabía nada de Elvis, y aunque era comprensible que no tuviera noticias durante varios días, tal vez incluso semanas, al cabo de veinticuatro horas ya estaba ansioso. Por nada del mundo pediría al asesino más temido de Santa Mondega que abandonara el trabajo. Al menos eso pensaba cuando encargó a Elvis la poco envidiable tarea de vengarlo en su nombre.<p>

Entonces algo hizo cambiar de idea a Elfman. Tuvo una visita inesperada en su bar. Era media tarde cuando entró. No la había visto por algún tiempo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Elfman no pudo estar más sorprendido. Erza apareció en el Tapioca como si nada le preocupara. Era evidente que no había presenciado el asesinato de su hermano y su cuñada. De hecho, parecía muy tranquila.

—Un café, por favor —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en la barra.

A Elfman le pareció que no lo había reconocido, lo cual le desilusionó.

—Hola, Erza —dijo.

Ella levantó la mirada, sobresaltada.

—¿Me conoces? —preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—No. ¿Te he visto antes? No me suenas…

Ella miró a su alrededor. Si había estado antes en el Tapioca, no lo recordaba.

—Sí, estuviste aquí hace cinco años. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Tengo mala memoria. Pero es posible que la recupere.

Elfman no supo qué pensar. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Realmente no lo recordaba? ¿Tenía amnesia? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años?

Ella lo miró, suspicaz.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque recuerdo lo que sucedió la última vez que te vi. Causaste sensación.

—Suele pasarme…

A Elfman le sorprendió el repentino cambio de personalidad. Erza pasó de estar asustada a mostrarse arrogante.

—¡Ah! Muy bien… ¿Cómo quieres el café? —le preguntó.

—Gratis.

—¿Perdona?

—No me importa cómo sea el café mientras no tenga que pagarlo.

Elfman odiaba a la gente que trataba de embaucarlo con bebidas gratuitas, pero estaba sorprendido de ver a Erza despierta, y anhelaba averiguar qué le estaba ocurriendo y qué sabía de la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada. Así que le sirvió a regañadientes una taza de café de la vieja jarra llena de costras que había estado calentando durante cuatro horas. Erza observó la taza blanca y sucia de café y lo olió después de que Elfman la deslizara por la barra.

—Espero que el café no sea la consumición estrella de este bar.

—Son el whisky y el tequila.

—¡Me alegra oírlo!

Elfman estaba empezando a sentir un muy ligero desagrado hacia Erza. Su comportamiento lo desilusionaba, ya que en los últimos cinco años había imaginado que cuando por fin recuperara la conciencia, lo vería como su salvador, un hombre en quien podía confiar. Aunque todavía no estaba preparado para renunciar a ella, su actitud no le convencía.

—Erza, ¿qué has hecho durante este tiempo?

Ella dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿No puedo tomar un café sin que el camarero intente ligar conmigo? —Le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

—No estoy ligando contigo.

Elfman respondió a la defensiva mientras se sonrojaba. Necesitaba alejarse de la barra antes de que algún cliente lo notara y empezara a burlarse. Los parroquianos del Tapioca siempre estaban dispuestos a saltar contra cualquier signo de debilidad. Se volvió y fue a la trastienda a buscar a Wakaba, el cocinero. Era casi la hora en que aquel zoquete debía sustituirlo durante media hora. Malditas mujeres, hacer que se sonrojara… ¿Quién diablos se creía? Él se estaba comportando. Zorra… Pasaron dos minutos antes de que Wakaba saliera y tomara su puesto tras la barra. Su primer cliente fue un desgraciado llamado Gajeel.

—¡Camarero! ¿Dónde está Erick la Cobra? —bramó.

—No sé quién es… —contestó el cocinero con buenos modales.

Gajeel sacó una escopeta recortada del interior de su chaqueta negra sin mangas y la apuntó a la cabeza del hombre. Wakaba tenía un cucharón de madera en la mano.

—Le juro que no sé quién es Erick… —dijo, nervioso.

—Tienes tres segundos. Tres… dos…

—¡Espera! —gritó Wakaba, sacudiendo su cucharón hacia Gajeel—. Elfman debe saber quién es Erick. Está por aquí… Voy a llamarlo…

—Bien. Pero recuerda: cuando vuelvas seguiré apuntándote, y si ya no traes ese jodido cucharón, te dispararé en las pelotas. ¿Entendido?

—En las pelotas, sí…

Wakaba recorrió el camino a toda prisa. Elfman estaba sentado en la cocina, viendo las noticias en el televisor portátil.

—Oye, Elfman, fuera hay un tipo que me apunta con una escopeta y pregunta por un tal Erick la Cobra.

—Dile que no conoces a ningún Erick la Cobra.

—Ya lo he hecho. Pero entonces me ha apuntado con un arma y ha empezado a contar hasta tres.

Elfman lanzó un suspiro y se levantó de la silla. Su estado de ánimo no mejoraba. Hoy todos los clientes le estaban crispando los nervios. Menuda escoria…

—Hijo de puta… —murmuró mientras salía de la cocina.

Al ver a Gajeel, se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. Confiaba en que Elvis ya hubiera liquidado al cazador de recompensas. Por un segundo se preguntó si el asesino había fallado el tiro, y ahora Gajeel estaba allí para tomar represalias. Como siempre, no dejó que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran (aparte del bochornoso incidente con Erza).

—Gajeel, ¿qué quieres? —Le alivió comprobar que ya no empuñaba la escopeta.

—Quiero a ese maldita gusano de Cobra. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba contigo.

—Pues ya no… Y mi cartera y la cadena de oro tampoco están conmigo.

—Supongo que también te han robado tu hermoso coche…

—¿Qué hermoso coche? —preguntó Gajeel, intrigado.

—Tienes un hermoso Cadillac amarillo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto, camarero? —preguntó Gajeel, amenazador.

—Alguien dijo que conducías un Cadillac amarillo. Eso es todo.

—Pues no es cierto. Me lo cambié hace un tiempo por un maravilloso Porsche. Además, no es asunto tuyo. ¿Has visto a Cobra o no?

—No, no lo he visto, pero estaré atento. Suele venir todas las noches, aunque si te asaltó, me imagino que se mantendrá alejado por un tiempo.

—¿Sabes dónde vive?

—En el drenaje, con el resto de roedores locales —contestó Elfman. Luego, incapaz de dejar de lado el asunto, preguntó—: ¿Y cuándo vendiste el Cadillac?

Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta. Hasta entonces, Erza había guardado silencio. Elfman notó que no había reaccionado al mencionar el Cadillac amarillo. ¿Tal vez no lo había visto en la casa? ¿O quizá no lo recordaba? En cualquier caso, la chica había estado escuchando la conversación entre el camarero y el cazador de recompensas. Desde su asiento en la barra, a Erza le había impresionado la falta de tolerancia de Gajeel.

—¿Qué te ha robado Cobra? —intervino la chica, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Elfman sobre el Cadillac.

Hasta entonces, Gajeel no se había fijado en ella. Estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos cuando vio lo hermosa que era.

—Miles de dólares… —dijo con ligereza—. Pero no te preocupes, nena. Tengo bastante para pagarte una copa.

El espectáculo de Gajeel convirtiéndose en un seductor impresionó a Elfman. Le sirvió un vaso de whisky a Gajeel y llenó la taza de Erza con más café de la repugnante jarra. Gajeel le lanzó un billete con indiferencia y se volvió hacia la chica.

Gajeel y Erza coquetearon durante un rato. Elfman parecía invisible… «Qué típico… A las mujeres sólo les interesan los millonarios o los castigadores.» Gajeel parecía las dos cosas, aunque ahora, gracias a Erick la Cobra, tal vez le faltara dinero. Elfman se sintió aliviado cuando Wakaba asomó la cabeza para decirle que Elvis estaba al teléfono. Dejando al cocinero a cargo de la barra, se retiró a su oficina para atenderlo.

—Hola, Elvis.

—Oye, amigo. Tengo buenas noticias. Gajeel está muerto. Me lo cargué esta mañana, y de la peor manera. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

«Qué extraño…», pensó Elfman. Elvis nunca mentiría de ese modo. Aquel hombre tenía demasiado orgullo. Pero algo no cuadraba, ya que Gajeel estaba justo ahí, en el Tapioca, ligando con Erza.

—Muy bien, Elvis. Dime… ¿Cómo es posible que ahora Gajeel esté en mi bar bebiendo whisky?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que Gajeel no es el dueño del Cadillac amarillo. Acabo de escuchar que lo vendió hace poco para comprarse un Porsche… al menos, eso dice.

—No lo entiendo. —Elvis parecía confundido.

—No importa, siempre que hayas matado al tipo con el Cadillac amarillo…

—¡Mierda! No lo sé, amigo. El tío no estaba conduciendo. Se registró en un hotel bajo el nombre de Gajeel. El empleado del mostrador incluso me dijo en qué habitación se alojaba.

—Pues me temo que no has matado a Gajeel. El hijo de puta está aquí ahora.

—Entonces, ¿a quién diablos me he cargado?

—¡No lo sé! Pudo ser un tipo llamado Erick la Cobra. Anoche le robó la cartera a Gajeel.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Espera un segundo… —dijo Elfman—. ¿El tío llevaba un collar con una piedra azul?

—No, hombre. No tenía cartera ni arma… ni nada.

—Es una vergüenza… Pues, ¿quién era?

—Un simple borracho sin afeitar y medio desnudo. Un cobarde sin dignidad. El hijo de puta hubiera vendido a su propia madre para salvar su trasero.

—Ya… Ése debe de ser Erick la Cobra. ¿Seguro que no tenía el collar?

—Seguro. Había un collar barato en la habitación, pero no tenía ninguna piedra azul, sino un colgante de mierda.

Elfman decidió informar a Elvis de las últimas novedades.

—Anoche Cobra robó un diamante azul, o algo parecido. Y vale mucho dinero.

—¿Un diamante azul? ¡Ah!, ahora nos entendemos. Algo me contaron… ¿En cuánto está valorado?

—Gajeel ofrecerá lo que sea. Recuerda que está en mi bar… Podríamos partirnos el dinero e ir al cincuenta por ciento.

—Elfman, ¿por qué crees que te daría la mitad? Si lo encuentro, puedo vendérselo yo mismo. Además, ¿ya no quieres que lo mate?

—¡Claro que no! Quiero que te cargues al bastardo que conducía ese Cadillac amarillo. Ahora ya sabemos que no era Cobra ni Gajeel. Si no puedes encontrarlo, entonces consígueme el collar. Lo dividiremos al cincuenta por ciento, y te olvidarás del asesinato… Al menos, por ahora.

Elvis suspiró de frustración.

—¡Qué jodido! En fin, trato hecho. Volveré al hotel y veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias, Elvis. Llámame más tarde. Intentaré fijar un precio con Gajeel.

Elvis gruñó algo antes de colgar. No le gustaban las despedidas. La vida era una carrera de obstáculos hacia un puñado de dólares. Como la mayoría de los lugareños, Elfman conocía la historia del Ojo de la Luna. Algunas personas creían que daba inmortalidad a quien la tuviera. Sin embargo, la mayoría no se tragaba semejante disparate… Tan sólo sabían que, cinco años antes, Gray había ofrecido a Zero cien mil dólares por ella. Por desgracia para Zero, Kid Bourbon lo eliminó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cobrar el trato. Ahora Gajeel querría vender la piedra a Gray, y tal vez por más de los cien mil que Zero había pedido inicialmente. Elfman lo sabía e iba a usarlo en su beneficio. Volvió a la barra y se dirigió a Gajeel. El cazador de recompensas estaba impresionando a Erza con sus muchas aventuras persiguiendo a idiotas que habían sido lo bastante tontos para tener líos con alguien lo suficientemente rico para poner precio a su cabeza. Elfman notó que era una oportunidad perfecta para interrumpir.

—Oye, Gajeel… ¿Quieres que haga correr la voz de que deseas ese collar de vuelta? Conozco a verdaderos especialistas en encontrar cosas de este tipo.

Gajeel gruñó a Elfman. Estaba claro que no apreciaba ni la interrupción ni la generosa oferta.

—No necesito tu ayuda, desgraciado. Lo que buscas es una recompensa. Yo mismo correré la voz.

—Puedo decirle a Gray que lo perdiste. Seguro que conoce a personas que pueden encontrarlo.

Elfman estuvo más cerca que nunca de amenazar a un hombre como Gajeel. Era muy probable que Gray contratara al cazador de recompensas para robar la piedra, y si averiguaba que Gajeel la había perdido, se cabrearía. Gajeel reconoció la sutileza de la amenaza, igual que comprendió la necesidad de mantener a Gray al margen. Si alguien encontraba el collar y lo vendía a Gray, Gajeel no recibiría nada, aparte de una visita de la Parca.

—Muy bien —dijo con voz cansina—. Devuélveme la piedra y te daré diez mil dólares.

—Quiero diez mil para mí y otros diez para mi socio.

Gajeel fulminó a Elfman con la mirada. El camarero estaba desafiando a la suerte, pero tenía contactos, y sabía lo mucho que Gajeel necesitaba recuperar la piedra.

—Trato hecho, desgraciado.

Elfman suspiró, aliviado.

Erza, por su parte, que lo había estado escuchando todo, estaba claramente impresionada.

—¡Vaya! ¿Te sobran veinte mil dólares para comprarme un collar de diamantes? —preguntó, lo más dulce que pudo.

Gajeel frunció las cejas.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Muy divertido! Pero no, no es un diamante, y tengo algo mejor para ti.

—No me hagas esperar… —dijo Erza, esbozando una sonrisa indecente.

—Qué remedio… Primero debo encontrar a un tipo llamado Erick la Cobra. El Diablo lo reclama.

Elfman escuchó el comentario de Gajeel, pero decidió no expresar su sospecha de que la Cobra podía estar muerta. Pronto, el cazador de recompensas se enteraría por sí mismo.

X

A las seis de la tarde, llamaron a Hades Purehito y Azuma Yagami para informar de otro muerto, esta vez en el Hotel Internacional de Santa Mondega. Los dos salieron disparados. Hades condujo como un maníaco en un intento de llegar el primero y acordonar el área, por temor a que el asesino siguiera en la zona. Pero la noticia se había extendido como la pólvora, de modo que cuando llegaron al hotel, la mitad de los lugareños estaban en el exterior, esperando a ver el cadáver. Hades aparcó en la calle, a unos dieciséis metros del hotel, y los dos detectives cruzaron entre la multitud de espectadores. Después de mostrar sus placas a los dos agentes que custodiaban la entrada, entraron en el vestíbulo. A Azuma le sorprendió la elegancia del lugar. Desde el interior, parecía el edificio más moderno de Santa Mondega, pero dentro las alfombras beige y los sofás escarlatas eran majestuosos. El joven de la recepción miró a Azuma durante una fracción de segundo antes de fingir que estaba ocupado.

—Muy bonito… —murmuró Hades a su compañero—. Tú inspecciona la escena del crimen. Yo interrogaré al recepcionista.

—Te veré en un momento.

Azuma subió por las escaleras al séptimo piso, donde habían descubierto el cuerpo de la víctima. La puerta estaba colgando de las bisagras y un policía uniformado custodiaba la entrada. Azuma se le acercó mostrando su placa.

—Hola, soy el agente Yagami.

—Lo sé —contestó el policía—. Le estábamos esperando. Por aquí, agente.

El policía le acompañó hasta la puerta destrozada y Azuma asintió mientras entraba. La habitación apestaba. Azuma estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres, pero nunca escenas tan horripilantes como las que había presenciado durante las primeras veinticuatro horas en Santa Mondega. Esta vez la víctima era un delincuente versátil, llamado Erick la Cobra. Se había registrado en el hotel con un nombre falso, supuestamente porque se sentía en peligro. Algo sorprendió a Azuma desde el primer momento. «Este asesinato es distinto.» A Erick la Cobra no le habían sacado los ojos, y tampoco le habían arrancado la lengua, aunque sí se la habían cortado. También le habían rajado la barriga y, según los forenses, lo habían arrastrado por la habitación tirando de su intestino. Algunos huéspedes habían oído varios tiros. Eso explicaría las rodillas destrozadas, si bien todavía no habían encontrado las balas que lo confirmaran. La habitación 73 era un verdadero baño de sangre. Las botellas del minibar estaban regadas por el suelo, mezclando manchas de cerveza y whisky con las de sangre en la alfombra. La puerta del minibar estaba abierta, y dentro sólo quedaban varias botellas de agua y un refresco. El equipo forense estaba inspeccionando el lugar, de modo que Azuma tuvo cuidado de no tocar nada.

—El teniente Caprico está en el baño —le dijo uno de los forenses, que recogía las vísceras del suelo con unas pinzas.

—Bien. Gracias.

Tal vez sobrara en el escenario del crimen… Decidió verificar si Caprico se hallaba en el baño.

—Oiga, teniente, ¿ha encontrado algo? —preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Caprico se estaba mirando en el espejo. Parecía un poco sorprendido y avergonzado de que Azuma lo encontrara posando.

—Nada, señor. ¿Tiene alguna teoría al respecto?

—Todavía es pronto —concedió Azuma—. ¿Ha visto algo así antes?

Caprico se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo para atusarse el pelo y ajustarse sus anteojos negros.

—He visto muchos cadáveres parecidos, y le diré algo: esto no es obra de Kid Bourbon. Su compañero, Hades, le dirá lo contrario. Pero tenga en cuenta que, si pudiera, también le encasquetaría la muerte de Kennedy.

—¿Cómo sabe que no fue él?

—Porque nunca es él —gruñó Caprico, observando a Azuma—. Kid Bourbon es historia. Vino al pueblo durante una semana, se cargó a todo Dios y desapareció. Hades perdió a casi todas las personas que le importaban a manos de Kid Bourbon. Y le echa la culpa de todo porque cree que eso lo ayudará a atraparlo, cuando sólo consigue que crezca su leyenda… ¡Ni que fuera el John Wesley Hardin de nuestros días!

Caprico se puso unos guantes quirúrgicos que había dejado al lado del lavabo y se dirigió a la habitación, donde casi pisó los restos mortales de la Cobra. Azuma se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—¿Es lo que todos piensan? —le dijo al teniente.

Caprico se detuvo, pero esta vez no se dio la vuelta hacia el agente.

—No es lo que todos piensan. Es lo que todos saben.

Caprico rodeó las vísceras en la alfombra y salió de la habitación por el agujero que había sido la puerta. En ese momento, Hades Purehito entraba con dos tazas de café en la mano.

—¿Qué tenemos, compañero? —le preguntó a Azuma.

Hades dio un vistazo a la habitación. Sus ojos pronto se detuvieron en el cadáver.

—No mucho —contestó Azuma—. A éste no le han sacado los ojos. Y le cortaron la lengua, pero no se la arrancaron.

—Precioso… —comentó Hades, tendiendo una de las tazas a Azuma—. Toma, te he traído un café.

—No, gracias. No bebo café.

—Como gustes.

Hades buscó un lugar donde poner la taza de Azuma. En realidad, en esa habitación no había sitio para un café humeante. No iba a dejarlo cerca de los forenses, que seguían buscando huellas y muestras de ADN… Así que decidió salir por la puerta, a tiempo de ver a Caprico dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—¡Caprico! —gritó—. ¡Atrápalo!

Azuma vio como Hades lanzaba el café por el pasillo en la dirección que había tomado el teniente Caprico. Le siguió un chillido, lo que sugería que la tapa se había soltado de la taza de cartón, quemando al desafortunado teniente en alguna parte vulnerable. Después soltó todo tipo de improperios, sin duda dirigidos a Hades, pero el policía forense no reapareció para enfrentarse al veterano agente.

—¿Has averiguado algo del recepcionista? —le preguntó Azuma a Hades. Hades volvió a entrar a la habitación y dio un trago a su café.

—Mierda, está caliente… —Se lamió los labios—. ¡Ah, sí! El mozo dice que su compañero del turno de noche vio a Elvis.

—¿Elvis?

—Ya sabes. Elvis, el Rey del rock and roll.

—¡Vaya! Espera un momento —dijo Azuma, recordando una conversación anterior—. Esta mañana, uno de los hombres de la ambulancia mencionó a Elvis.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que Elfman contrataría a Elvis para matar al asesino de su hermano y su cuñada.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me has informado antes? —Hades se dio la vuelta enojado, como si buscara algo para descargar la frustración. Recapacitó al comprobar que el único objeto a su alcance era el cuerpo de Erick.

—Pensé que era una broma…

—¡Por Dios, no! Azuma, debiste decírmelo. Elvis es un asesino a sueldo, un verdadero desgraciado, y esto parece obra suya.

—¿Sí? Entonces, ¿no crees que Kid Bourbon hizo esto? —Azuma estaba sorprendido. Los demás policías decían que Hades le echaba la culpa de todo.

—No. Lo hizo Elvis. Que podamos encontrar alguna evidencia es otro tema. Es muy profesional. Dejó que el mozo lo viera, ya que desea que se le identifique como el asesino (así puede cobrar su recompensa), pero no habrá una puta muestra de ADN para el equipo forense. Aquí no encontraremos nada. Lo que necesitamos saber es por qué demonios fue tan meticuloso con este hijo de puta. Erick la Cobra nunca pudo haber matado a Sting y Lissana Eicliffe. Él es… era un ladrón, no un asesino. Si estaba haciendo esto por Elfman, Elvis se cargó al hombre equivocado.

A Azuma le molestó no haber mencionado el asunto de Elvis a Hades antes. Tal vez habrían salvado la vida de Erick la Cobra. Lección aprendida: en Santa Mondega, si alguien te decía algo descabellado, podía ser verdad.

—¿Y dónde encontraremos a Elvis? —preguntó.

—Si todavía está buscando al asesino del hermano de Elfman, pronto aparecerá en el depósito de cadáveres. Elvis es un maldito hijo de puta, pero si encuentra a Kid Bourbon, descubrirá que se ha metido en un lío.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, gracias pór los comentarios yb dejen otros para saber que opinan<strong>

**Saludos!**

**Nick Reus **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa**

* * *

><p>Aquello no sucedía a menudo. La llegada de Gray al bar Tapioca era una mala noticia. Esta vez, con los últimos acontecimientos, estaría malhumorado.<p>

—Elfman, ¿cómo va el negocio? —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

A Gray en realidad no le importaba lo más mínimo cómo le iba a Elfman, y éste era lo bastante inteligente para saberlo. Dada la situación, Elfman se contentaba con que no pareciera que Gray fuera a matarlo. Aquel gánster era un hombre imponente y, por desgracia, un verdadero hijo de puta. Vestía botas negras, pantalón negro de piel con botones plateados a los lados y una camisa de seda. Encima llevaba un pesado abrigo de piel negra y solapas anchas que le llegaba a las rodillas. Quien no conociera a Gray, sabría que era el hombre más temido de la ciudad en el momento en que lo viera. Su pelo oscuro y disparejo quedaba sujeto bajo un sombrero de vaquero negro. Su cara era una red de barba y cicatrices eclipsada por un par de cejas oscuras. Detrás de él, en la entrada al bar, estaban sus dos guardaespaldas, Silver y Midnight. El dominio local de Gray se remontaba a muchos años antes. Para algunos, era una leyenda urbana del estilo de Keyser Soze. Durante mucho tiempo se había dedicado a la prostitución, con Zeref y Midnight como proxenetas. Un día su puta más preciada, una deslumbrante japonesa llamada Juvia Loxar, fue robada por una banda rival dirigida por los infames y muy temidos hermanos Vincent, Bacchus y Taurus, unos grandes bebedores irlandeses. Nadie se atrevía a hablar mal de su país, ya que eran bastante susceptibles. Juvia era la chica favorita de Gray y él era el único que podía tocarla, así que decidió vengarse despiadadamente. Atacaron a los hermanos irlandeses mientras tomaban algo en el Chotacabras. Sus cuatro acompañantes fueron decapitados por Zeref y Midnight, los cuales usaban catanas. Juvia Loxar pagó su traición con el mismo destino. A decir verdad, tal vez fuera un alivio, ya que Gray la dejó en manos de Zeref y Midnight durante unas horas. Sin embargo, Bacchus y Taurus Vincent no tuvieron tanta suerte. Se decía que los tenían prisioneros en los calabozos del castillo de Gray, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todas las noches los entregaban como juguetes sexuales a los depravados a los que el gánster solía agasajar. Con los hermanos irlandeses fuera de escena, el enorme proxeneta mexicano se convirtió en el gánster más despiadado y temido de Santa Mondega. Cada vez que Elfman lo veía, se imaginaba a los hermanos Vincent siendo violados y torturados.

—Elfman, ¿has visto algo que me quieras decir? —preguntó Gray en una voz aterradora. El bar quedó en silencio.

—Gajeel ha venido un par de veces. —Elfman se inclinó bajo la barra y tomó un trapo y un vaso de cerveza. Con las manos temblando, empezó a limpiar el borde del vaso. Gray intimidaba a cualquiera.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te comentó algo? —insistió Gray.

—No, pero lo escuché decir que te estaba buscando.

—¿De verdad?

—Al menos eso entendí… —añadió Elfman, concentrándose en limpiar el vaso.

—Ya veo.

—¿Quieres una copa… cortesía de la casa?

—Seguro. Un whisky triple. Y uno para Xeref y otro para Midnight.

—Ahora mismo os los traigo.

Elfman buscó el mejor whisky y sirvió tres vasos para sus nuevos clientes, todavía con las manos temblando. Dejó los tres vasos en la barra, cerca del whisky que había estado bebiendo él mismo.

—Salud y dinero, amigos —balbuceó, obligándose a sonreír.

—Elfman… —Gray lo miró fijamente.

—¿Sí?

—¡Cállate!

—Por supuesto. Lo siento.

El hombre no tomó su bebida y sus guardaespaldas ni siquiera se molestaron en acercarse a la barra.

—Elfman, ¿sabes si Gajeel tiene algo para mí?

—Creo que sí…

Elfman sabía que no debía mentir a Gray. Aquel hombre no perdonaba a quien tratara de engañarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo ha traído todavía? —preguntó, mirando a Elfman a los ojos.

Iba a tener que decirle la verdad.

—Se lo robó un hombre llamado Erick. Pero lo estoy ayudando a recuperarlo.

—¿Tú estás ayudándolo?

—Sí. Conozco a un especialista en encontrar objetos robados. Un tío con contactos.

Por un segundo, Gray sospechó que Elfman sabía más de lo que contaba.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cuánto te está pagando Gajeel por encontrarlo? —preguntó.

—Veinte mil dólares.

Gray se permitió una sonrisa breve y falsa.

—Te diré algo, Elfman. Si encuentras mi mercancía antes que Gajeel, y me la traes directamente, te daré cincuenta mil dólares. Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, y te tengo confianza.

—Por supuesto, Gray. Lo que digas.

—Bien. —Por fin, el gánster levantó su vaso de whisky—. Sabes que confío en ti, ¿verdad?

El camarero empezó a sudar. Odiaba que Gray le hiciera preguntas difíciles, y en ese caso, como siempre, esperó a que el otro se respondiera a sí mismo.

—Confío en ti porque no eres lo bastante estúpido para traicionarme. Me conoces lo suficiente para no hacerlo. Eso es lo único que me gusta de ti. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Bebió de un trago el whisky, bajó de golpe el vaso a la barra y salió del Tapioca como había entrado, rodeado por Zeref y Midnight, quienes ni siquiera probaron sus bebidas. Sánchez recogió sus vasos y devolvió el contenido a la botella de whisky. Sus rodillas temblaban, al igual que sus manos, mientras agradecía a Dios que Gajeel se hubiera largado del bar con Erza. Aquello fue afortunado por dos razones. En primer lugar, Gray habría asesinado a Gajeel y a varios inocentes si el cazador de recompensas hubiera estado ahí sin la piedra. Y en segundo lugar, significaba que si Elvis encontraba la piedra antes que Gajeel, podrían ganar la gran suma de cincuenta mil dólares, en lugar de los veinte mil de la oferta de Gajeel. Por supuesto, quedaba por ver qué haría Gajeel si se le sacaba del trato, pero Elfman pensaba que Elvis podría ocuparse de eso. «Espero que Elvis me llame en breve», pensó. El asesino había encontrado a Erick la Cobra bastante rápido, así que tenía ventaja. Gray y Gajeel no sabían todavía que Cobra estaba muerto. Pero la noticia viajaría más rápido de lo que un monje podía escupir un trago de orina, así que Elfman sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo averiguaran.

* * *

><p>Gajeel entró tambaleándose en el Hotel Internacional de Santa Mondega y se dirigió al recepcionista del turno de noche. Aunque éste no lo sabía, el cazador de recompensas iba a alegrarle la noche.<p>

—¿En qué maldita habitación se hospeda Erick? —fue su primera pregunta.

El mozo, un chico de menos de veinte años, suspiró y observó a Gajeel, como si le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta mil veces y estuviera cansado de responderla.

—¿Erick la Cobra? —contestó, bostezando.

—Sí.

—Está muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Encontraron su cuerpo esta mañana. La policía ha estado por aquí durante todo el día.

—¿Saben quién lo mató?

—No, ellos no lo saben.

Gajeel se estaba cabreando. Si el asesino de Cobra no tenía la piedra, entonces estaría en manos de la policía.

—¿Qué significa que «ellos no lo saben»?

El mozo era ingenuo y no se daba cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Al no mostrarle suficiente respeto, Gajeel le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Estoy cubriendo una baja. Anoche el tipo de siempre renuncio al trabajo y se marchó con su novia. No creo que vuelvan. Se dice que vieron algo. Me imagino que saben quién mató a ese desgraciado y salieron huyendo.

«¡Hay que joderse!» Gajeel resopló, enojado, mientras respiraba hondo. No sólo estaba un poco desilusionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba totalmente lívido, aunque se controlaba.

—Entonces, ¿dónde puedo encontrar al otro recepcionista? ¿Dónde viven él y su puta?

—Esta información no es gratuita.

Error. Gajeel sujetó la cabeza del mozo y la estrelló con dureza sobre el mostrador.

—Escucha, pedazo de mierda —murmuró entre dientes—. Dime dónde puedo encontrarlos o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos.

—¡Joder! ¡Nadie quiere pagar por esta información!

El joven se retorcía de dolor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién más ha preguntado?

Como la respuesta del mozo no fue instantánea, Gajeel volvió a aplastarle la cara en el mostrador. Esta vez se produjo un desagradable crujido al romperse el tabique nasal. No había duda de quién mandaba en la conversación. Una pareja mayor, sentada en uno de los sofás cercanos, se estaba planteando interceder a favor del muchacho. Bastó que Gajeel les echara un vistazo para que decidieran no hacerlo. El joven, tras levantar la cabeza, fue lo bastante listo para contestar a Gajeel al instante, incluso a pesar de que tenía que esforzarse, por toda la sangre y los mocos que salían de su nariz.

—Bueno… —Tragó saliva—. Los policías querían saber detalles, y también un tío vestido de Elvis. Estuvo aquí hace una hora.

—Y le contaste dónde encontrarlos, ¿cierto?

—¡No tuve elección! Me obligó a decírselo. El muy bastardo me hizo esto.

Se retiró el vendaje de la mano izquierda para mostrar un profundo corte. Gajeel lo miró durante un segundo y se compadeció del joven. Luego sacó su arma del interior de su chaleco negro y disparó a través de la herida. ¡PUM! La sangre salpicó a todos lados. En dos segundos, el mozo gritó de dolor y cayó de la silla.

La pareja mayor se levantó del sofá y salió a la calle sin decir nada. De todos modos, a Gajeel no le importaba cuánta gente lo viera. Necesitaba recuperar esa piedra y nadie iba a interponerse en su camino.

—Pedazo de mierda… ¿Quién te preocupa más ahora, yo o el bastardo de Elvis?

—¡Tú! —lloriqueó el mozo mientras trataba de recomponer su mano.

—Bien. Pues dime dónde cojones puedo encontrar a este tipo y su puta. Quiero saberlo todo. Empieza por sus nombres.

—Él se llama Natsu, y su novia, Lucy.

—¿Y dónde viven los tortolitos?

El chico, acurrucado en el suelo, rezaba desesperadamente para que alguien viniera a rescatarlo.

—Shh… shh…—tartamudeó.

—No me digas que me calle, pedazo de mierda —gruñó Gajeel. Apuntó la pistola a la cabeza del mozo.

—Shh… shh… Shamrock House… apartamento seis —dijo el joven, justo a tiempo. Gajeel apuntó el arma al techo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? —preguntó, más calmado.

—R… Ro… Romeo.

—Bueno, Romeo, nunca vuelvas a decirme que me calle.

—Lo… juro.

¡PUM!

Gajeel disparó una bala en el rostro de Romeo y se quedó mirando cómo sus sesos se esparcían en la alfombra y las paredes.

—Y tampoco jures nunca, hijo de puta.

Gajeel dio media vuelta y se dirigió al exterior por la entrada principal del hotel. Sólo se detuvo para disparar en el pie a una vieja que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. La anciana cayó al suelo, desesperada por el dolor, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Gajeel ya se había marchado a Shamrock House, a matar a Natsu y a Lucy. Era hora de recuperar la piedra azul.

* * *

><p>Shamrock House, apartamento seis. En realidad, Gajeel no esperaba encontrar allí a Natsu y a Lucy. O al menos, no con vida. Podían ser imbéciles, pero incluso si eran tan obtusos para quedarse en su apartamento, a esas alturas Elvis ya los habría matado. Gajeel no estaba seguro de dónde encajaba Elvis. Podía estar trabajando para Gray, o tal vez Elfman lo había contratado para encontrar la piedra. En ese caso, el camarero se habría movido con rapidez. Si Elvis había encontrado a Natsu y a Lucy, podía llevarle ventaja en la carrera por el Ojo de la Luna. Por supuesto, era posible que ni siquiera buscara la piedra. Le irritaba tener tantas dudas… En el vestíbulo de Shamrock House lo recibió un viejo recepcionista sentado tras un mostrador con paneles de madera medio descompuestos. No trató de captar la atención del visitante, así que Gajeel ignoró su presencia. Como si hubieran alcanzado una comprensión mutua, Gajeel pasó más allá del mostrador e, ignorando el destartalado ascensor, continuó por las escaleras de madera húmeda hacia los apartamentos. No sabía dónde iba a encontrar el apartamento número seis, pero como el edificio era muy angosto, quizá no estaba en el primer piso. Al final, el apartamento que buscaba resultó hallarse en el tercer piso. Gajeel llegó lamentando no haber preguntado al viejo de la recepción. La puerta número seis quedaba al final de un pasillo frío y húmedo forrado con una alfombra pegajosa de color verde. En otro tiempo, ésta debía de haber sido de color crema, pero ahora estaba toda podrida. Cuando Gajeel por fin llegó a la puerta con un oxidado número 6 atornillado, comprobó que llevaba el arma. Siempre que planeaba matar a alguien, seguía la misma rutina, como si fuera un ritual imprescindible. Pero era puro instinto, así que nunca iba a olvidarse. Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y llamó tres veces a la puerta.<p>

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Ninguna respuesta. Llamó otra vez. De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero ahora tenía una horrible sensación. Se sentía extrañamente observado… Un vistazo al oscuro pasillo le confirmó que estaba solo… En fin, no era el momento de paranoiarse. Debía pasar a la acción. ¡PUM! Tiró la puerta de una sola patada. Fue tan fácil que casi se saltaron las bisagras. Gajeel sabía que era fuerte, pero la facilidad con que se abrió la puerta le indicó que el cerrojo ya estaba jodido. La puerta en sí parecía podrida, debido a la humedad. Sin embargo, Gajeel dejó de preocuparse por el estado de la puerta. Su prioridad era averiguar si alguien se escondía. Sacó el arma, listo para la acción, y saltó al apartamento como si fuera un policía de la tele, revisando ambos lados mientras avanzaba.

No había mucho que ver. Era un apartamento de una sola habitación con una cama de matrimonio cubierta con una colcha de color carmesí, un sillón que miraba hacia un pequeño televisor y un lavabo sucio con un espejo lleno de orín arriba. El tapiz estaba en un estado incluso peor que el del pasillo y el conjunto apestaba, como si alguien hubiera olvidado un bistec debajo de la cama. Gajeel estaba a punto de guardar su arma cuando notó una mancha de sangre en el edredón de la cama. La miró con detenimiento. La sangre aún no se había hundido en la colcha, sino que formaba un charco sobre la cama. Era sangre fresca… De pronto, una gota aterrizó desde el techo en medio del charco. Gajeel levantó la mirada muy lentamente. Primero se movieron sus ojos, seguidos por su cabeza. Sólo entonces vio a un cadáver pegado al techo. Era su sangre lo que goteaba en la cama. El hombre había sido literalmente pegado al techo con cuchillos pequeños. Unos atravesaban sus manos; otros, sus pies y su pecho. Otros cruzaban sus ojos y la entrepierna. Era imposible identificar al muerto. Su piel estaba barnizada con sangre, y su ropa, reducida a harapos. Parecía haber sido atacado por una manada de bestias salvajes antes de que alguien lo colgara para secarse. El cazador de recompensas había visto cientos de cadáveres en su vida, pero nunca uno tan castigado.

—¡Demonios! Amigo, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó en voz alta.

El muerto no contestó al instante, pero entonces, mientras Gajeel lo tocaba con la punta del arma, la respuesta llegó de forma rotunda. La cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello aterrizó en la cama. Gajeel quedó horrorizado, pero una vez recuperada la compostura, la recogió. Era una cadena bastante gruesa con un pesado medallón de oro, con las siglas de «los que se hacen cargo del negocio». Elvis Presley hizo que grabaran ese acrónimo en sus gafas de sol. Era la señal del Rey. Así que no habría premio por adivinar quién era el muerto.

—Así que eres Elvis, ¿eh? ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? ¿Has visto al Diablo?

El cuerpo no contestó, lo cual no era sorprendente. Gajeel pasó los siguientes minutos rebuscando en el apartamento sin encontrar nada. Cuando el peso de Elvis por fin aflojó todos los cuchillos y el cuerpo se estrelló en la cama que había debajo, decidió abandonar el apartamento. Bajó a gran velocidad las escaleras, intentando no llamar la atención. El anciano de la recepción ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Gajeel pasó a su lado. Tal vez sabía que no debía fijarse en todo el mundo. No tenía sentido poder identificar a un criminal y que luego éste sintiera la necesidad de matarlo. Fuera, aliviado de respirar aire puro, Gajeel suspiró varias veces antes de dirigirse a su coche. Ahora recuperar el Ojo de la Luna iba a ser más complicado. Necesitaba una nueva pista.

¿Quién había matado a Elvis? ¿Y dónde estaba el Ojo de la Luna? ¿Lo tenía Natsu? ¿Dónde podía encontrarlo?

Tales preguntas cruzaron su mente. Ni siquiera reparó en su viejo Cadillac amarillo, aparcado en la acera, cuando pasó hacia su flamante Porsche plateado.

* * *

><p>Elfman no se alegró de ver a Erza en el Tapioca por segunda vez ese día. Había sido bastante borde y, luego, después de no hacerle ni caso, a él, su salvador, se había marchado con Gajeel. Así que le sorprendió que la chica se presentara de mejor humor. Wakaba estaba sirviendo a los escasos clientes, mientras Elfman descansaba su trasero tomando la mejor cerveza. Erza se dirigió hacia él. Iba vestida con el mismo traje ninja con que la había visto antes. Casualmente, era la misma ropa que llevaba la noche de autos, cinco años antes. Tal vez no tenía más ropa… Le constaba que esas prendas habían quedado acribilladas a balazos, pero Lissana, la cuñada de Elfman, las había cosido.<p>

—Bueno, Elfman… —dijo Erza, sentándose junto a él en la barra—. ¿Vas a invitarme a una copa y a decirme quién diablos crees que soy?

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, a Elfman le encantó comprobar que de golpe la chica se interesaba por él. Había pensado en ella tantas veces… Además de ser la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, también era la más interesante. Efectivamente, la había conocido durante cinco años; sin embargo, no sabía casi nada sobre ella. Hasta ahora, había estado en coma, excepto las primeras dos horas.

—Wakaba, sirve una bebida a la dama.

—Claro, jefe. ¿Qué va a ser, señorita?

—Un Bloody Mary.

—Ahora mismo.

Elfman contempló a Jessica Erza esperaba a que Wakaba le sirviera su bebida. Al final, tras un minuto tintineando botellas, Wakaba puso el cóctel frente a ella.

—¿Tiene hielo? —preguntó la chica, sabiendo la respuesta.

—¿Me has visto ponerlo? —fue la respuesta sarcástica de Wakaba.

—Pon hielo en la bebida de la dama, ¿quieres? —bramó Sánchez.

Wakaba obedeció, no sin antes gruñir su rebeldía.

—Lo siento, Erza —comentó Elfman, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

A su parecer, sólo había una forma de empezar la conversación y era hablar con sinceridad. Respiró hondo antes de soltar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—Dime, ¿cómo puede ser que te conozca desde hace cinco años y no sepa nada de ti?

—¡Dios santo! No perdamos el tiempo hablando de tonterías, ¿vale?

Elfman pensó que aquello sería duro, pero no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente.

—Muy bien —dijo sin alterarse—, pero a los dos nos beneficia. Quiero escuchar lo que sepas sobre mi hermano y su esposa.

—No los conozco —dijo Erza, confundida—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Seguro que los conociste. Te han estado cuidando durante estos cinco años, después de que yo te salvara la vida.

—¡Chorradas! ¿Tú me salvaste la vida?

A Elfman le decepcionó que Erza no creyera que él le había salvado la vida, como si fuera algo imposible. Sin embargo, se tragó su orgullo y continuó con firmeza:

—No son chorradas. Hace cinco años te dispararon y te dejaron frente a este bar. Yo te llevé a casa de mi hermano. Su esposa, Lissana, que era enfermera, te cuidó hasta sanarte. Estos últimos cinco años has estado en coma, y ella y mi hermano te han mantenido viva.

Erza parecía un poco suspicaz, lo cual era comprensible. Le tomaría tiempo ganar su confianza, pero persistiría.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a un hospital, como haría una persona normal? —La chica lo observó para verificar si su respuesta era sincera.

—Porque el hospital estaba lleno ese día.

—¿Qué tipo de excusa es ésa? —se burló.

—Esa semana asesinaron a trescientas personas. La mayoría murió porque los médicos no pudieron atenderlos. Unos meses antes, habían despedido a mi cuñada del hospital, así que pensé que era tu única opción. Además, el simple hecho de que yo te encontrara con vida ya fue un milagro. —Hizo una pausa para observarla—. Intuí que estarías bien. Tenía razón, ¿no?

—Eso parece. Tendré que agradecértelo… —Su mente daba vueltas sin recordar todo aquello.

Elfman tenía la impresión de que no iba a agradecerle nada, pero se propuso intentarlo.

—A cambio, puedes contarme qué les pasó a mi hermano y su esposa.

Era el turno de Erza. Elfman le brindaba la oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Podía ayudarlo a encontrar al asesino de su hermano. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue tan inútil como cabía esperar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Quién los mató? A eso me refiero.

—¡Ah, eso!

—Sí, eso.

—No lo sé.

—¿No?

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Estabas allí cuando sucedió?

—Creo que sí, pero no lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo puedes no recordar si estuviste ahí cuando los mataron? —A Elfman le costaba ocultar su frustración.

—Mi memoria va y viene… —susurró Erza, mirando al horizonte—. Sé que tengo algún tipo de amnesia, pero no se limita a lo que sucedió antes de entrar en coma… Sigo olvidando dónde estoy y cómo llegué a los sitios. Sólo lo recuerdo si me esfuerzo mucho, pero incluso entonces no estoy segura.

—Recuerdas haber estado aquí hoy antes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y recuerdo haberme marchado con Gajeel, pero entonces fuimos a su casa y me dijo que lo esperara ahí, pero él no volvió. No recordaba por qué él quería que me quedara, así que decidí volver para hablar contigo. Podrías decirme si crees que yo era una persona agradable o una perra, porque ya no estoy segura de nada.

—Para ser honesto, Erza, yo tampoco estoy seguro. —Sánchez suspiró.

—¡Vaya!

Parecía desilusionada, y por un momento Elfman lamentó haber herido sus sentimientos innecesariamente.

—A mí me pareces demasiado dulce para ser mala persona —afirmó, conciliador.

—Gracias. —Erza dio un sorbo al Bloody Mary. El nivel del vaso había bajado casi cinco centímetros antes de que gritara—. ¡El Cadillac amarillo!

—¿Qué sabes sobre el Cadillac amarillo? —le preguntó, todo oídos.

—Lo mencionaste antes, cuando estabas hablando con Gajeel, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo vi alejarse de la casa de mi hermano después de encontrarlo muerto. ¿Sabes quién lo conducía? ¿Los viste?

—¡Dios! Ahora lo recuerdo… Había dos hombres. Mataron a tu hermano y su esposa. Creo que lo vi. No, espera un segundo…

—¿Qué?

—No estaban muertos. Los dos hombres los golpearon. Intentaban sacarles información. —Se detuvo por un instante. Luego soltó un grito ahogado—. ¡Mierda!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Me buscaban a mí! —Miró a Elfman, visiblemente trastornada.

—¿No te vieron? —preguntó él.

—No, por alguna razón no podían verme. Y yo salí a escondidas y vi el Cadillac amarillo.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces? —Al camarero le frustraba que ella recordara tan poco, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Corrí durante un rato y terminé en este bar. —Hizo una pausa—. No recuerdo nada más. Al menos, de momento.

Tomó otro trago de su bebida. Esta vez terminó el contenido del vaso en diez segundos. Elfman no sabía qué preguntar a continuación y su oportunidad de interrogarla acabó cuando Gajeel irrumpió en el Tapioca. El cazador de recompensas se dirigió a la barra y se sentó entre Erza y Elfman.

—Whisky para mí y otra bebida para la dama —ordenó, fijando la mirada en Wakaba.

El joven, recordando la última visita de Gajeel, se puso en acción de inmediato. Elfman se inclinó hacia Erza, tomó la botella, sacó el corcho y luego vertió una generosa cantidad de whisky en el vaso. Gajeel parecía impresionado.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Elfman.

—Lo estaré en cuanto tome un trago. Y tú querrás hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Gajeel tomó el vaso de whisky y lo bebió de un trago. Volvió a ponerlo en la barra, listo para ser rellenado. Miró fijamente al camarero.

—Elvis está muerto. Alguien ha asesinado brutalmente a tu hombre.

* * *

><p>Gajeel y Erza bebieron durante horas. El cazador de recompensas despachó dos whiskies, ocho cervezas y tres tequilas, y al cabo de dos bebidas, recuperó su arrogancia. Erza, con una anotación de cinco Bloody Marys, se mostraba más reservada. Para disgusto de Elfman, cuanto más bebían, mejor parecía llevarse la pareja. Notaba que Erza se dejaba impresionar por aquel desgraciado. Él le contó sus aventuras como cazador de recompensas y cómo había capturado y a veces matado a hombres por dinero. Había dado caza a gente buscada en todo el mundo. Gajeel recorrería las junglas más espesas y subiría las montañas más altas con tal de capturar a su presa. Aunque tuvo cuidado de no mencionar ningún nombre, llegó a insinuar que había asesinado a personas muy poderosas. Nadie iba a discutírselo, ya que todos sabían lo bueno que era en su trabajo. Si el cliente quería que un asesinato pareciera un accidente, entonces lo parecería.<p>

Elfman vio que no había competencia, así que no le sorprendió que Erza, totalmente embobada, se marchara con Gajeel. Los dos se tambalearon hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, en el fresco de la noche, tararearon músicas incomprensibles. Finalmente se marcharon.

El Tapioca estaba casi vacío, aparte de varios clientes habituales que jugaban a las cartas y dos hombres encapuchados sentados en otra mesa. Elfman no les prestó atención hasta entonces. Wakaba les había servido desde la barra, mientras su jefe iba y venía, charlando con un cliente o intentando atraer la atención de Erza. Había una regla no escrita en el Tapioca que prohibía a la gente ponerse capucha. Elfman la introdujo poco después de la masacre de Kid Bourbon, cinco años antes. Faltaban varios días para la fiesta de disfraces del Festival Lunar, pero esos dos hombres iban vestidos de Caballeros Jedi. Llevaban un manto largo y oscuro sobre unos pantalones blancos bastante holgados de tela gruesa. Elfman se encontró en un dilema: acercarse o no a los dos hombres y pedirles que se bajaran la capucha. En realidad, estaba cansado y la noticia sobre la muerte de Elvis lo había trastornado. Por esta vez, lo ignoraría. De hecho, los dos hombres estaban a punto de bajarse las capuchas voluntariamente. De repente, ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron a Elfman, recostado en la barra. Uno de ellos seguía al otro con la cabeza agachada, como si tuviera menos confianza que su compañero. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de Elfman para incomodarle, se quitaron las capuchas para revelar sus caras. El camarero los reconoció de inmediato: ¡eran los dos monjes!

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Elfman, con agresividad.

«Seguro que buscan más problemas», pensó, suspirando.

—Lo mismo que todos —contestó el del frente, que era Jura—. Queremos llevarnos el Ojo de la Luna. Nos pertenece.

—¡A la mierda! No estoy de humor.

Elfman quería que supieran que su presencia le irritaba. En su última visita, esos dos payasos habían causado un enorme lío. Pero su hostilidad no sirvió de nada. Los dos monjes no se dieron ni cuenta.

—Hemos estado aquí casi todo el día —dijo Jura—, y sabemos qué ocurre. Gray te ha ofrecido cincuenta mil dólares por la piedra. Nosotros te daremos cien mil dólares si nos dices quién la tiene. Tú sólo envíanos a la dirección correcta. En cuanto tengamos la piedra, los cien mil dólares serán tuyos. Me sorprendería mucho que recibieras una oferta mejor.

Sin duda, la oferta de Jura era inmejorable.

—Es una oferta muy buena —reaccionó Elfman.

—Lo sé. ¿Cerramos el trato?

Elfman se frotó la barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando: aquél era un gran trato, y los monjes, como religiosos, debían de ser hombres de palabra. A Gajeel y a Gray les diría que los monjes tenían la piedra, y así cobraría todas las recompensas.

—Muy bien. Trato hecho —dijo al fin—. Averiguaré quién tiene la piedra y os lo enviaré. Me daréis cien mil dólares y todos felices, ¿no?

—Correcto —asintió Jura—. ¿Nos damos la mano para confirmarlo?

—Por supuesto.

A Elfman le sorprendió que los monjes estuvieran familiarizados con la costumbre de darse la mano. ¿Habían adoptado la cultura local? ¿O tal vez planeaban hacerle una llave de kárate en cuanto les tendiera la mano? Qué más daba… Por cien mil dólares correría el riesgo, y al hacerlo descubrió que ambos tenían un apretón de manos muy fláccido. Falta de costumbre…

—Estaremos en contacto —dijo Jura, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Por favor, asegúrate de traernos buenas noticias.

Dicho lo cual, los monjes dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida. Elfman estaba intrigado por su cambio de comportamiento. Esta vez parecían mucho más serenos y seguros de sí mismos.

—¡Una pregunta! —gritó Elfman—. ¿Tenéis coche?

Jura se detuvo, mientras Lyon chocaba contra su espalda. Sin mirar atrás, contestó:

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Hasta otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos y dejen reviews<strong>

**Nick Reus**


End file.
